Mau Hábito
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: A fic do casal NejiTen tem destaque para o conflito da Mitsashi com um sentimento desconhecido em seus tempos de kunoichi, pouco antes de se tornar uma ANBU. Um sentimento que será moldado aos poucos...
1. Divagações

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 1 - Divagações**

Passei boa parte de minha carreira como kunoichi na busca por um aperfeiçoamento pessoal. Entretanto, não em seu sentido literal, mas no sentido de "pessoal externo", o que é representada na conhecida expressão "Sempre sorrindo, mas nem sempre feliz", pois bem, esse é o meu lema.

Apesar das dificuldades enfrentadas em campos de batalha, dou o meu melhor sempre a fim de superar as habilidades de meus companheiros de Konoha. Alguns, podem julgar essa linhagem de pensamento como uma ambição; realmente não há como dizer que não exista uma gota de ambição, mas prefiro chamá-la de superação pessoal.

Raramente, as coisas ocorrem exatamente como planejamos e, felizmente, pra alguns e infelizmente para outros, há inúmeras intempéries no decorrer da vida. Hoje, com 23 anos, começo a refletir sobre os sacrifícios que optei para chegar onde estou, na ANBU.

Precisei reduzir meus treinos com a equipe Gai e deixei de sair com as meninas.

Ino e Sakura não encaravam muito bem minhas ações, me chamavam de doida, que deveria parar pra respirar um pouco, namorar e coisas afins, mas, no fundo, sempre soube que elas torciam por mim. Na realidade, _"namorar e coisas afins"_ nunca entraram em minha lista de prioridades, não que eu não as quisesse, pois admito que, às vezes, sentia falta de ser amada carinhosa e sexualmente por alguém do sexo oposto.

Contudo, não conseguia encontrar tempo e quem se interessasse por mim, uma menina que estava sempre a treinar e estudar. Embora o ditado pareça clichê, é verídico o fato de que se eu quiser ser alguém de verdade tenho que estudar e batalhar muito por aquilo que almejo. De certa forma, aprendi essa lição da maneira mais cruel, com a ausência de meus pais.

Mesmo sem tê-los conhecido, soube, por outras pessoas, o quão esforçados foram para construir uma carreira em Konoha e para que eu pudesse ser criada da melhor forma. No final dessa história, eles morreram, porém cumpriram sua promessa.

Até que um dia, chegou meu momento de cumprir a promessa. Aos 17 anos comecei a correr atrás de meus sonhos. Mas, como citei anteriormente, quase nada ocorre como planejamos. A esse mau hábito que me acompanhou até hoje, dou o nome de _Amor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mais uma prova em que não passo – reclamava enquanto ia para casa - Lee passou, Neji também...E mais uma vez, eu fiquei pra trás.

- Tenten!!!! – chamava Lee - Como foi na prova?

- Não foi dessa vez, Lee...- respondi sorrindo

- Não liga pra isso,Tenten. Você ainda é nova e sua primavera da juventude é estonteante! Aproveite pra viver bem e, quantas vezes for necessário, refazer o exame! – ele respondeu em uma, frustrada, tentativa de me animar, como sempre.

- Arigatou - preferi agradecer a fim de, o mais rápido possível, terminar essa conversa .

Poucas são as coisas que me atormentam. Falar sobre derrotas, definitivamente, é uma dessas coisas.

- Bom ,Tenten, já vou! Gai sensei e eu temos um super treino e, ainda, quero me preparar! Tchau!

- Tchau! – continuei minha caminhada até em casa, onde poderia ligar o chuveiro e derramar, em silêncio, algumas lágrimas enquanto a água lavava meu corpo e abafava o choro. Quem sabe, a água corrente, também, lavaria minha alma.

Quando abri o portão de casa agradeci por não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho, pois pior seria se um dos que eu esbarrasse na rua fosse o gênio dos Hyuuga, Neji. Apenas sua presença tornaria, mais do que, insuportável a minha condição .

Deixei meu par de sapatilhas próximo à porta, fui à cozinha lavar as mãos e beber um copo d'água para, em seguida, me dirigir ao banheiro. Chegando neste, molhei as mãos e enxagüei o rosto, tentando me encontrar no espelho que estava defronte, mais de duas vezes .

Não resisti. Ri de mim enquanto me perguntava o que estava acontecendo em minha vida. De fato, ao invés de chorar, melhor rir enquanto se consegue.

Ao retirar o kimono, me dirigi ao Box, liguei o chuveiro e deixei que a água, aos poucos, escorresse por minha pele. Tentei, ao máximo, sentir cada gotícula que caía, pois, quem sabe, alguma delas poderia me ajudar a descobrir a resposta de meus problemas.

Uma pena. A tentativa foi em vão e, em poucos segundos, já me encontrava sentada e chorando.

A noite rendeu em lágrimas, mas consegui dormir quando a madrugada se aproximava...

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mais um dia que começa - ralhei enquanto despertava-me para iniciar todo meu processo de higiene matinal - Mas...O que? - detive-me ao ouvir batidas em minha janela

- Teme...Quem é a infeliz alma que me atormenta a essa hora?! – resmunguei baixinho enquanto caminhava pra abri-la.

- Ten...ten? – falou o Hyuuga enquanto me olhava espantado.

- Neji? – foi então que percebi os trajes em que me encontrava, um blusão de pano que mal cobriam minhas pernas. Espero que ele não tenha ativado o byakugan.

- Vim para treinarmos – Ele falou enquanto, tentando disfarçar seu incomodo,olhava para o outro lado e eu , neuroticamente, tentava alongar o blusão com as mãos.

- Já vou...- respondi sem ânimo - Enquanto tomo banho e me troco, aguarde-me na sala e...Me desculpe pelos trajes, nunca imaginei te encontrar em minha janela às 6h da manhã.

Rumei ao banheiro sem nem mesmo aguardar por uma resposta do gênio.

- Você não deveria estudar tanto, Tenten. - ele começou

- Disse alguma coisa? - virei-me para situar-me nessa conversa

- Sim, apesar de não ter a obrigação de te ajudar, mas aconselho que você saia dessa clausura de estudo e tente viver de vez em quando. - falou enquanto direcionava o olhar aos livros espalhados sobre minha escrivaninha - Aliás, deve ser por isso que você não passou no exame.

- Realmente, não é sua obrigação. Já volto – respondi secamente, como se não bastassem todos os meus conflitos psicológicos, ainda tinha que ser analisada por esse...esse....Convencido!

- Tenten, eu estou falando com você.

- Eu sei, deu pra perceber que a única pessoa que não passou no exame está nessa sala, então, não fica muito difícil notar que você está falando comigo. – respondi enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- Tenten! - ele vociferou

E essa foi a última coisa que escutei antes de fechar a porta e abrir a água do chuveiro, embora eu não tenha tirado a roupa, a água foi apenas um pretexto para não ter de escutar sua, tão irritante, voz. Sentei sobre a pia, escorei a cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos na tentativa de relaxar, o que, definitivamente, teria sido um sono bom, se não fosse por algumas batidas na porta...

- Tenten, está tudo bem aí dentro?

- Vai me controlar, agora? - sim, eu não estava com um humor agradável

- Não demore, onegai - essa última, pude escutar como um sussuro

- Tudo bem, já vou sair do banheiro pra me trocar, te encontro lá embaixo!

Finalmente, terminei o banho mais rápido do mundo, me enrolei na toalha e saí do banheiro rumo ao meu quarto. Foi quando, assim que entrei, atrás de mim pude escutar a porta bater e ser trancada

- Mas que diabos está aconte...- quando virei, deparei-me com o Hyuuga, de braços cruzados e e cenho franzido, escorado na porta trancada - Neji!

- Agora, você vai me escutar.

- Neji, caso não tenha reparado, estou enrolada em uma toalha.

.

.

.

* * *

**C**huchus, espero,de coração, que gostem! \o/

Agora, algo que não fere e nem mata ninguém! Reviews?

**Próximo capítulo:** Ponto de equilíbrio


	2. Ponto de Equilíbrio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 2 - Ponto de equilíbrio**

- Desculpe-me, Tenten – ele respondeu, levemente corado,enquanto desviava o rosto para uma direção oposta da que a morena se encontrava – Não esperava te encontrar nesses trajes...

- Ah sim! Esqueci que, para você, as pessoas quando saem do banho já estão praticamente secas e vestidas com algo que surge instantaneamente no corpo, não é?! – respondi, numa tentativa de provocação ao gênio, mas...Eu não agüento fazer isso com ninguém. Antes que ele se pronunciasse, preferi que eu mesma o fizesse – Tudo bem, Neji, a toalha foi só pra te enrolar , já estou com as peças básicas de treinamento

- Hmmm...- foi a única coisa que ele soube responder.

- Então, sobre o que queria conversar? – lhe dirigi enquanto tirava a toalha e procurava o restante do uniforme.

- Está em cima da cômoda.

- O que?

- O que você está procurando...

- Ah sim, obrigada. – respondi enquanto pegava a roupa. Se não fosse pelo byakugan, eu diria que ele está desenvolvendo a arte de ler pensamentos... – O que é isto? – perguntei quando me deparei com um colar sobre meu uniforme.

- O pingente é uma turmalina negra. Essa pedra protege quem a usa de tensões do dia a dia, estresses.- _ameniza os sofrimentos da alma_ - Não é nada demais, como não havia dado nada em seu aniversário e, ao vê-lo em uma loja, imaginei que talvez fosse gostar.

- Arigatou, Neji – respondi enquanto me sentava na beirada da cama para analisar melhor o colar, afinal de contas, ele é um gênio...Então, poderia estar planejando algo.

O Hyuuga se levantou, pegou uma cadeira e a posicionou em frente ao lugar onde me encontrava sentada.

- Tenten, precisamos conversar.

- Não quero te desapontar, mas acho que já estamos atrasados para o treino. – respondi tentando fugir daquela conversa, pois pior do que relembrar derrotas é ter que escutar um sermão vindo do Hyuuga.

- E quem disse que não estamos treinando?

- Co...Como???

- Treinamentos não são apenas aqueles que requerem um esforço físico, há também o treinamento interno onde se fortalece o espírito.

- Hum...Certo, você venceu. Prossiga.

- Como seu companheiro de equipe, me preocupo com seu bem estar, Tenten! E não me interessa se você vai ignorar o fato de que tivemos essa conversa, ao menos, _estou tentando fazer a minha parte_. - nesse último trecho, ele sussurrou.

- Eu não fiz nenhuma objeção.

- Mas está pensando qual será a melhor maneira para se esquivar das minhas afirmações.

- É só isso o que você tem para me dizer? Que, apenas, pelo fato de sermos companheiros de time, você vai se importar com o meu estado? Que se não fosse por um possível desfalque na equipe você não se importaria?

- Sabia

- O que?

- Que você ia começar com suas desculpas...

- ...- garoto atrevido

- Talvez seja difícil acreditar em mim, mas entendo como você está. Houve uma época em que passei por algo parecido, o ano em que meu pai morreu. De fato,ouvir uma palavra de consolo era a última coisa que eu queria vivenciar, mas percebi o quanto você se esforçava pra colocar algo em minha cabeça e acabei aprendendo a lição de que não somos fortes a ponto de sobrevivermos sozinhos. Nós, humanos, precisamos de um ponto de equilíbrio.

- Você sempre demonstrou o contrário

- Eu sei. Ainda não sou forte o suficiente pra deixar todo o meu orgulho de lado, carrego um pouco dele. -percebi o quanto foi difícil para que ele soltasse essas palavras para mim.

- Pouco?

- Por favor, Tenten!

- Desculpa...

- Entendo que se você tem um objetivo, ele deve ser seguido até o fim. Mesmo que isso exija sacrifícios, eles têm que ser seguidos a risca. Você tem 17 anos, é madura e entende do que estou falando. Não tenho a intenção de reprimir suas ações, contanto que elas não te façam mal. Quero que você corra atrás do que realmente quer, que tenha um foco! E gostaria que você encontrasse em mim seu ponto de equilíbrio; você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não gosto de ficar gastando saliva por aí falando da vida dos outros. - ele havia parado pra respirar - Sou tão reservado quanto você e...Gostaria de retribuir o apoio que vocÊ, um dia, me deu.

- A...Arigatou Neji – o abracei e...Em poucos segundos, algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar...- Arigatou.

- Tá tudo bem...Estamos nessa juntos! Aproveite pra chorar tudo agora, porque daqui pra frente o trabalho será duro.

- Desculpa, Neji. - Ele não entendeu o porquê de minhas palavras- Essa é a primeira vez que te enxergo como um grande amigo! Sempre o admirei como colega de equipe e por ser um ninja habilidoso mas...Você é muito mais do que isso Neji! – gritei nessa última frase, nunca esperei essa reação vindo de mim, mas como dizem...A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas.

- O que importa agora é essa nova etapa - ele concluiu, mas posso jurar que percebi um leve rubor em sua face.

- Tá certo! – disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas e abria um enorme sorriso – Vamos começar logo!!!

- Agora sim estou assustado...Por um momento, jurei ter visto uma porção de Lee nessa sua expressão - ele riu. Pela primeira vez, recebi um sincero sorriso do gênio.

- Neji...Tadinho do Lee...- fiz manha.

- Vamos logo.

- Siiiiiiim! - Hyuuga Neji sabia como me animar

- O cordão.

- O que tem?

- Não o esqueça

- Ah sim! Prende ele aqui pra mim! – falei enquanto corria pra pegar o cordão e em seguida o entregar, quando tive uma ligeira impressão de ter visto as mãos do Hyuuga tremerem...

- Hã?

- Prende o colar pra mim! – e o entreguei

- Neji?

- Hum?

- Já fechou?

- Ainda não

-Neji?

- hm?

- Você tá tremendo?

- O que?

- Acho que você nunca fechou um colar antes, não é?! Deixa que eu te mostro...blablablablablablabla (lê-se uma instrução de como fechar um colar)

- Tenten! É claro que eu sei como fechar um colar!

- Então pra que me deixou perdendo tempo nesse debate? Fecha isso, logo!

- Pronto

- Doeu?

- Você me estressa...- ele acelerou o passo para que andasse à minha frente enquanto saíamos de minha casa.

- Não quero ser rude, mas até onde me lembro, o cordão era pra me livrar do estresse e não te causar estresse.

- ...

- Brincadeirinha, Neji!- e mudando subitamente de assunto...- Onde estamos indo?

- Minha casa

- Fazer o que?

- Pegar uns livros para começarmos os estudos

- Como assim, começarmos? Você vai estudar comigo?

- Acho que você não entendeu muito bem quando eu disse que seria seu ponto de equilíbrio

- Eu...Eu achava que havia entendido...

- Além de que estaremos realizando uma troca de favores. Enquanto te ajudo nos estudos, você me ajuda com os treinos. Estaremos colocando corpo e mente em equilíbrio.

- Ah sim, entendi.

- A propósito, acho que você deveria passar seus finais de semana na mansão dos Hyuuga, nós temos...

- Espere um momento, Neji! Até onde sei, ainda não entrei na fila de adoção...papai...

- Como estava falando, antes de ser interrompido, temos bons quartos para hóspedes e acho que nos finais de semana poderíamos intensivar as tarefas semanais.

-Hm...

- E a Hinata estará lá para te fazer companhia ou te ajudar, caso você precise.

- Neji, hoje é sexta feira...

- Eu sei, seu quarto já foi preparado.

- Eu tenho que pegar minhas roupas.

- Imaginei que você não fosse se incomodar, mas enquanto você tomava banho fui até seu quarto e preparei uma trouxa com algumas roupas que julguei serem necessárias. E elas já se encontram em minha bolsa.

- Tenho que admitir, você pensa em tudo... - minhas calcinhas...Ele deve ter mexido...

- Pode ficar tranqüila, não mexi na sua gaveta de roupas íntimas. Imaginei que, como kunoichi, você deve carregar algumas peças extras em sua bolsa pessoal.

- Mas eu nem pensei em...- pretendia terminar a frase antes que ele me interrompesse.

- Chegamos - ele falou enquanto o portão principal era aberto - Sinta-se em casa. O almoço será servido daqui a 2 horas, tempo suficiente para nos sentarmos e montarmos um calendário com uma programação.

- Certo

- Aqui está a chave de seu quarto – disse enquanto me entregava a chave – ele é ao lado do meu, caso precise de algo.

- Neji! – chamei enquanto ele se dirigia para outro cômodo da sala – Arigatou – e me curvei em reverência.

- Arrume suas coisas conforme seu gosto pessoal. Assim que terminar, me encontre no jardim.

.

.

* * *

**C**huchus, muito obrigada pelo gratificante número de reviews! Sou muito grata, de verdade!

Bom, não custa chorar um pouco...Então...Reviews?

**Próximo capítulo:** Convivência


	3. Convivência

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 3 - Convivência**

Assim que pus os olhos no cômodo notei o quão rústico era ao transmitir um clima tão acolhedor.

Um jarro com duas margaridas faziam parte da decoração em uma mesinha próxima a cama. Na parede atrás da mesma havia, também, um enorme leque tom bordô que dispertava olhares por tamanha beleza e riqueza em detalhes, porém, foi isto o que me incomodou. Por se tratar de um quarto para hóspedes, por que estava um tanto feminino ?

– Provavelmente deve ser utilizado, em visitas, por alguma namorada do Hyuuga - pensei enquanto voltava a analisar cada espaço daquele aposento.

Ao me aproximar de uma outra porta que havia no local, percebi que se tratava de um suntuoso banheiro. Apesar de ter um Box com chuveiro, havia uma avantajada banheira de ágata branca com uma bancada de um conjunto de velas , sais e sabonetes de várias cores e aromas, além de um bonito roupão vinho hermeticamente dobrado ao lado destes.

- Impressionante – sibilei enquanto retornava à outra parte do quarto para iniciar as arrumações.

Em seguida, peguei meus cadernos e os organizei em uma mesa, muito espaçosa, reservada para estudos posicionada abaixo de uma grande janela, cuja vista era voltada para o encantador jardim dos Hyuuga.

Terminado de organizar minhas coisas, fui ao encontro do gênio, mas esse já não se encontrava no jardim. Neji já se encontrava na biblioteca da casa, onde estava sentado ao lado de uma pilha de livros selecionados por ele, enquanto folheava outros três.

-Neji! – chamei ao lado da porta da biblioteca – Posso entrar?

- Hum? Sim, entre e sente-se – respondeu sem retirar os olhos das páginas dos livros.

- Nossa, não posso deixar de comentar, mas sua família tem um admirável acervo de livros - falei enquanto deixei que meus olhos percorressem as estantes de livros.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama e Hizashi-sama sempre gostaram muito de ler. De certa forma, os livros foram sendo acumulados para que as seguintes gerações pudessem, também, estudá-los.

- Imagino! – respondi sorrindo – Lá em casa, a maioria dos livros são culturais, falam de tradições, medicina, ervas, flores e assuntos relacionados a outros países...Acho que minha mãe pretendia conquistar o mundo – ria enquanto imaginava a situação -, assim como os contos que meu pai arriscava escrever.

- Seu pai escrevia? – perguntou, aparentemente curioso , o Hyuuga.

- Na verdade, acho que isso era um mimo que ele fazia pra minha mãe se sentir apaixonada por ele a cada dia... - refleti - Já que os contos sempre falavam do amor de um shinobi e uma kunoichi em campos de batalhas, creio que esse tenha sido o motivo e... Acho que deu certo...Eu nasci, não foi?! – gargalhava a kunoichi

- Você tem algum contigo?

- Algum conto? - indaguei surpresa- Sim! Sempre carrego um para noites de insônia. Se você quiser, quando for para seu quarto, pode pegá-lo emprestado! Está em cima da mesa de estudos.

- Certo – respondeu enquanto assenti ,com um sorriso, sua iniciativa - Tenten, acho que esses livros estão bons parar começarmos, o que acha?

- Sim...- respondi assustada com a espessura dos livros que ele havia selecionado

- Enquanto estudo esses livros de estratégia para campos de batalha, você estuda os de medicina. Em seguida, trocamos informações.- falou enquanto me estendia três livros.

- Hai

- E...A medida que formos terminando, pegamos o restante para dar continuidade.

- É...- respondi, desajeitada, enquanto coçava a cabeça – ainda temos uma biblioteca pela frente para estudarmos, né Neji?!

- Quase isso – afirmou o gênio enquanto sorria discretamente - Acho que podemos almoçar.

- Já? Mas você nem foi à cozinha.

- Hoje é dia da Hinata cozinhar. Como ela precisou sair mais cedo, adiantou o preparo da refeição para nos servirmos quando sentirmos fome.

- Ah sim...

Ao chegarem na cozinha, não pude deixar de notar a organização impecável, exatamente como a que eu encontrava em minha casa. Confesso que minha visão feminista até deixou-se escapar por minha mente que julgava ser inexistente a presença masculina na casa dos Hyuuga...

- Você come frutos do mar, Tenten?

- Sim – respondi enquanto o Hyuuga colocava os pratos na mesa

- Aos finais de semana, raramente comemos carne vermelha. - ele explicou.

- Sem problemas, Neji. Você já está me ajudando nos estudos, não tenho mínimo direito de exigir algo além disso.

- Tenten, por favor.

- Neji, - suspirei - é isso e ponto final! – precisei gritar

- Você quem sabe.

- Ótimo

- "doida..."- deve ter pensado o Hyuuga, afinal nunca havia conhecido esse meu lado durante os treinos

- No que você está pensando, Neji?

- ...

- Está cheirando a queimado, não? - perguntei

- ...

Não obstante, cutuquei o ombro do Hyuuga com toda a força.

- Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Acho que a comida está queimando!

- Ah sim...- tentou aparentar calma enquanto retirava a panela do fogo.

- No que estava pensando?

- Em nada

- Sei..."Provavelmente pensando em alguma besteira... Esses garotos pervertidos" - supus.

- Que cara é essa, Tenten?

- Que cara?

- Esquece, vamos comer.

- Itadakimasu – falei antes de me servir do primeiro pedaço de lula - Nossa! Sua prima cozinha muito bem, Neji! Lembre-me de dar os parabéns a ela!

- Mas não melhor do que eu.

- Neji?

- Sim

- Já te chamaram de convencido?

- Deveriam?

- Não! Afinal de contas, quem iria contrariar um gênio, não é?

- Vou provar que estou certo. Farei o jantar de hoje a noite.

- Posso fazer a sobremesa, Neji?! Adoro doces e eu queria que você experimentasse um novo pra...

- Vamos com calma, Tenten. É sua primeira noite aqui, ainda.

- Desculpe..

- Isso pegou mal, não foi?!

- Pegou

Sem nos darmos conta da situação, começamos a competir para vem quem gargalhava mais. Sim, ver um Neji tão confortável ao meu lado fazia-me feliz.

- Bom, com licença – falei enquanto retirava a louça suja da mesa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Pretendo lavar a louça Sr. Hyuuga Neji...E sem contestações.

- Hump! – ele apenas resmungou e virou o rosto emburrado para uma direção oposta a que me encontrava.

- Se o senhor quiser, pode ir secando o que já foi lavado.

O gênio não respondeu, apenas descruzou os braços, pegou um pano de prato e começou a enxugar a louça.

Aos poucos, o silêncio foi quebrado com uma conversa onde relembravam da época em que tinham 13 anos e começaram a realizar missões em Konoha. Eram jovens, ingênuos e, muitas vezes, se assustavam com as diversas situações enfrentadas. A única certeza presente era a de que um estava lutando pelo outro.

- Podemos treinar? – perguntei

- Hai.

Dito isso, nos dirigimos para o jardim, corremos para nos aquecer e começamos a treinar de verdade.

- "Incrível...A cada dia que treinamos...Ele está sempre mais forte" – pensava enquanto me esquivava de seus ataques – "Um dia, serei melhor do que você..."

- Hakke Rokuju...

- Nãããõoooo!!! Esse daí não, Neji!

- Tava só brincando!

- Estamos treinando, não brincando. Você deveria saber isso mel...- senti a ponta dos dedos de Neji em minhas costas – Que? O que está acontecendo?

- Meu clone te enganou direitinho, não foi?!

- E quem disse que essa sou eu, Neji-kun? – perguntei com uma kunai em seu pescoço?

- Muito bom, Tenten! Melhor pararmos por hoje.

- Só porque eu estava ganhando ? – pretendia rir após essa pergunta, mas o excesso de confiança me traiu.

- E quem disse que você estava ganhando? - Neji perguntou após me ver caída próximo aos seus pés, os responsáveis pela rasteira que ocasionou minha queda.

- Bom, acho que vou tomar um banho e descansar para jantar no meu quarto _emprestado_, enquanto a dona dele ainda não retorna...- falei, um tanto contrariada enquanto me levantava.

- Não se atrase para o jantar. – "Mas, o que ela quis dizer com isso?"

- Ok– acenei sem olhar pra trás.

Ao chegar no quarto, descalcei os sapatos, encostei a porta, me joguei na cama e coloquei os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto fitava o teto. De súbito, lembrei-me do cordão que o Hyuuga lhe deu, o retirei do pescoço e, calmamente, procurei analisá-lo.

- Acho que você realmente alivia a tensão – falei para o cordão – E você, Tenten? A cada dia surpreendendo a si mesma...Chegando ao ponto de aceitar que te ajudem por pena– dizendo isso, sorri e resolvi tomar um banho para afastar esses maus pensamentos que tentavam tomar conta da minha cabeça.

- Nossa...Pra que essa banheira enorme? Se eu tomar banho aqui, posso acabar me afogando...Que exagero! – e rumei até o chuveiro

Enquanto a água escorria por meu corpo, pude escutar batidas na porta do quarto.

- Tenten?

- Neji? Estou no banho

- Desculpa incomodar, mas vim pegar o livro do qual me falou.

- Ah sim! Está sobre a mesa de fronte a janela, pode pegar!

- A-arigatou – respondeu o gênio enquanto caminhava até a mesa tomando o devido cuidado para não olhar em direção aonde Tenten se encontrava, apesar da porta do banheiro estar fechada.

E foi quando ele viu como o quarto estava a cara de Tenten...Roupas organizadas no armário, bastões, lanças e outras armas longas em um suporte numa das paredes do quarto, o que remetia a presença de uma guerreira. Contudo, sua maior surpresa foi encontrar o cordão que havia dado à kunoichi depositado sobre um lenço branco com as iniciais "MT", o que indicava que havia sido, cuidadosamente, posto ali. Ao lado, um porta retrato com uma recente foto do time Gai.

– "Então, ela sempre carrega essa foto" – imaginou Neji.

- Achou? – perguntei enquanto saía do box e colocava o roupão.

- Hã?! Sim, sim!- respondeu enquanto passava os olhos rapidamente sobre a mesa à procura do livro que, por sorte, o pegou segundos antes que eu abrisse um pouco a porta do banheiro e colocasse a cabeça para fora.

- Que bom!

- ...

- Neji? – perguntei um tanto sem jeito

- Hm ?

- Er...você se importaria de sair por uns minutinhos para que eu possa trocar de roupa ?

- Hai, hai...desculpe-me - respondia enquando corava levemente

- Sem problemas! Desço para jantar, daqui a pouco!

O gênio saiu do quarto enquanto eu, ainda, tentava entender o que havia se passado ali.

- Eu deixei meu cordão aqui?! Engraçado...Deixa pra lá, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça – falei enquanto colocava-o e acabava de me arrumar.

Me dirigi até a cozinha que, por sinal, estava com um ótimo cheiro!

- Até que o Hyuuga tem outros talentos além das artes marciais! – falei para mim

- A janta está pronta, sente-se - Neji falou da cozinha

- O cheiro está maravilhoso! Espero que o gosto também seja similar!

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Er...na hora em que se experimenta a comida...Pode servir! – e tentei sorrir da forma mais natural possível.

.

.

* * *

**Chuchus,**

Agradeço a todos os que estão deixando reviews e/ou adicionando a fic a seus favoritos! Isso me deixa muito muito muito muitooooooooooooooo feliz!

**Próximo Capítulo:** O exame se aproxima


	4. O exame se aproxima

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 4 : O exame se aproxima**

Nos sentamos a mesa, agradecemos e fomos ao que interessa, comer.

No decorrer da noite começamos a conversar e a planejar o que seriam longos dois meses de preparo. Foi, então, que comecei a perceber como as coisas haviam mudado rapidamente.

Por um momento eu estava em casa chorando e, agora, estou na casa de Neji treinando, estudando e pernoitando. Quem, um dia, ousaria imaginar como Hyuuga Neji pode ser uma pessoa muito atenciosa. Mass até quando isso vai durar? Honestamente, duvido que esses dois meses seguirão o mesmo ritmo de hoje.

Não imaginei que isso fosse me incomodar tanto, mas, em breve, a dona do quarto onde estou hospedada aparecerá e ele, como homem, esquecerá de nosso planejamento. Na realidade, isso não passa de mais uma lei natural dos homens que, na maioria dos casos, prometem algo, mas quando o amor aparece tudo muda de figura.

No momento, o melhor a ser feito é viver e ver até onde isso pode chegar. Mas...E Neji?! Por que não está na ANBU se passou no exame?

- Neji? - resolvi quebrar o silêncio da refeição

- Sim

- Eu estou me preparando para a ANBU, certo?

- Sim

- Até onde sei, você passou no exame. Por que, _ainda_, não está com eles?

- Fui admitido, mas pedi um tempo para resolver pendências pessoais.

- Entendo. E...Quando termina esse prazo?

- Quando todos os assuntos pendentes forem solucionados. Coisas de família.

- Isso tem a ver com ela?

- Com quem?

- Com...Com a dona do quarto onde estou...

- Não sei do que está falando

- Neji, não precisa ficar de cerimônia, nós somos amigos! - estava começando a perder o controle da situação.

- Desculpe-me, Tenten. Ainda não compreendo

- Esqueça! – respondi com o melhor dos sorrisos...- _"A quem eu queria enganar?...".-_ levantei-me para retirar os pratos

- Ten...

- Não ouse falar nada, Hyuuga – comecei a lavar a louça

- Você é quem sabe. Boa Noite.

- Boa noite, Neji...Boa noite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mas o que é isso? – indagou o Hyuuga enquanto despertava às 6 horas da manhã e encontrou em uma mesinha, ao lado de sua cama, uma bandeja com frutas, leite e 2 fatias de pão...- _Tenten_ – sibilou ao desconfiar de quem seria a proeza.

Ao se levantar, para tomar seu banho matinal, notou uma pequena florzinha sobre a pia do banheiro.

- Tão sutil e discreta - e sorriu, pois sabia que essa flor era como alguém que ele conhecia.

Após o banho, comeu o desjejum que haviam deixado ao lado de sua cama e desceu a procura da jovem, mas apenas encontrou sua prima, Hinata.

- Neji! Bom dia!

- Hinata, você viu a Tenten?

- A-acho que estava correndo – e deu uma olhada pela janela – pelo visto, já parou...Deve ter ido pra biblioteca.

- Vocês já tomaram café?

- Quando levantei encontrei a mesa farta de comida, mas Tenten já havia ido correr...Vo-você não vai comer?

- Alguém deixou o café da manhã no meu quarto.

- A Tenten tem sido muito atenciosa, não é Neji-kun? Você tem tanta sorte...

- Por que diz isso?

- Ela tem muita fibra e...- falava enquanto fitava tristemente a janela – Entende que para chegar onde quer, precisa fazer sacrifí quase não tem saído comigo e nem com as meninas. Mesmo assim, ela não nos esqueceu, procura estar sempre presente em pequenos atos...Essa é a Tenten.

- ...

- Não sei porque, mas ela te escuta...Cuide bem dela, Neji.

- Já estou cuidando – dito isso, dirigiu-se a biblioteca onde encontrou, atrás de uma estante - a Mitsashi lendo alguns livros - Tenten?

- Bom dia, Neji!

- Bom dia...Por que está escondida atrás de uma estante?

- Hã?! Escondida? Nem percebi...Me distraí com os livros e acabei sentando aqui.

- Er...Obrigado pelo café da manhã – e, enquanto pegava outros livros para acompanhá-la, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah – respondi sem graça – Esquece isso! – e retornei aos livros

Os dois meses estavam quase completos. Agora, faltavam apenas cinco dias para o exame e, consecutivamente, o ritmo de treinos e estudos intensivaram-se. Apesar de dormir na casa do Hyuuga aos finais de semana, estávamos sempre juntos no decorrer de cada dia. Na maioria das vezes, estudando ou cumprindo missões e numa das datas mais importantes de minha vida; quando ele e Hinata prepararam um bolo de 18 anos para comemorar o aniversário que eu havia me esquecido .

Após o 1º mês, o gênio passou algumas noites em minha casa quando o estudo excedia as madrugadas, mas...A convivência acabou se tornando algo novo...Tornou-se um mau hábito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Última sexta feira do mês antes do exame**

- Sabe, acho que vou sentir falta disso. Não do ambiente, mas de conviver com ele...De levar o café da manhã na cama antes que ele acorde, preparar o café pra Hinata, de correr no jardim, ficar estudando na biblioteca com ele, não ficar sozinha durante as refeições, da forma como comemoramos meus 18 anos...Isso vai fazer falta, – recordei– mas já está na hora de partir.

- O grande dia está chegando, não é Tenten? – ele aproximou-se sem que eu o percebesse

- Sim...- respondi um pouco angustiada

- Bom, acho que já estudamos bastante por hoje...- sussurrou enquanto procurava as horas em seu relógio - São quatro horas...Treinar?

- Não poupe energias durante a luta, senhor sabe tudo! – bradei animada com minha última luta contra Hyuuga Neji

- Não pouparei, Mitsashi Tenten

- Opa! Chamou pelo nome completo!

- Concentre-se

- Que seja, Neji...

E não estávamos de brincadeira. O relógio marcava seis horas enquanto lutávamos para nos manter em pé torcendo para que um desistisse o quanto antes. O passar das horas já estava tornando sustentar o peso do corpo, por muito tempo, algo insuportável.

Porém foi em um infeliz momento de distração que Neji me acertou na altura do estômago, o que fui dar conta, apenas, quando caí com todo o meu peso sobre o chão.

- Tenten! Você está bem? - ele correu ao meu encontro. Sim, pela primeira vez vejo Hyuuga Neji correr até mim.

- Me ajude a levantar - respondi estendendo-lhe a mão

- Tenten!!! Suas costas!

- O que tem?

- Estão todas lanhadas!

- Ai....Eu sei...Tá ardendo...

- Vamos tomar um banho, agora! Isso pode infeccionar –Hyuuga Neji me levou, no colo, até o quarto de hóspedes. Seu toque, apesar de minha dor, fez com que os pêlos de minhas costas ficassem eriçados. Incrível como apenas ele conseguia fazer isso.

Ainda me encontrava desacordada em seus braços quando me pôs na cama e colocou a banheira para encher.

- Droga, onde está a Hinata? Provavelmente na casa do Uzumaki...- Neji discutia com si próprio.

- Neji, o que você vai fazer? – falei sem forças

- Te levar pra tomar banho. Esses machucados têm que ser limpos o quanto antes – ele falou enquanto começava a retirar minha roupa. Tentei, ao máximo, não demonstrar embaraço– Desculpa por estar fazendo isso...

- Neji...Seu idiota, para de se desculpar...– respondi querendo rir da situação, mas meu estado não possibilitava tais confortos da alma.

- _"Seu corpo..."_ - pensava enquanto retirava a parte superior e inferior do kimono da morena a sua frente, deixando-a apenas de lingerie. Neji, também, sabia que tudo o que passasse desse ponto estaria tentando-o a pecar – _"Ah... Se você soubesse Tenten..."_ - tentando se afastar de pensamentos pecaminosos, a pegou no colo e caminhou até o banheiro. Em seguida, a colocou na banheira.

- Gelada...- grunhi

- É para o seu bem – e me deixou sentada na banheira

- Você acendeu as velas...- reparei

- Foi para iluminar melhor o local– dito isso, pegou uma esponja que estava ao lado da banheira e a passava lentamente, com intenção de limpar as feridas, por minhas costas.

- Neji...Isso arde...

- Já vai passar...- falou enquanto olhava carinhosamente praquela figura que na maioria das vezes era forte e, agora, se encontrava totalmente vulnerável à sua frente.

- Sabe, Neji...Eu vou sentir muita falta disso...Eu sou tão grata que nem sei como retribuir a altura...

- Falta do que?

- De ter, tão perto assim, você e Hinata.

- Eu sempre estive do seu lado...- falava enquanto acariciava minhas costas com a esponja

- Neji – chamei-o enquanto me levantava e deixava que a água escorresse por meu corpo – você se tornou um mau hábito, sabia? – falei enquanto fitava em seus olhos o assombro pela situação em que nos encontrávamos.

- Cuidado, maus hábitos se tornam vícios no decorrer da vida...

Não foi preciso um segundo movimento. O gênio abriu a parte superior de meu kimono deixando que esse escorregasse por toda a extensão de minhas costas até que encontrasse o chão. Em seguida, entrou na banheira, juntou seu corpo ao meu, apoiou suas mãos em meu rosto e pescoço e, sem meias palavras, me tomou em um beijo delicado e, simultaneamente, repleto de volúpia.

- Acho que essas velas foram acesas de propósito, sabia? - comentei

- Sabia – respondeu sem mais delongas enquanto, mais uma vez, me roubava para seus beijos embriagantes – A propósito, esse cordão cai muito bem em você.

- Quem o comprou tinha bom gosto – e o puxei para deitarmos juntos na banheira.

Não nos envolvemos fisicamente, naquela noite, apenas queríamos sentir que não estávamos sozinhos. No momento, o calor de cada beijo era o suficiente para que sentissemos a intensidade de sermos apenas um.

Ainda abraçados, dentro da banheira, ele se encontrava sentado dentro d'água e com as costas apoiadas na borda; eu, sentada entre as pernas daquele que me deixava tonta e com a cabeça apoiada em seu tronco, enquanto brincava com o próprio cabelo...

- Essa casa vai ficar bem vazia quando você passar no exame...

- Acho que eu perdi metade do meu cérebro, Neji.

- Como?

- Esses três meses que passarei em treinamento na ANBU serão difíceis.

- Não se preocupe. É o que você quer, não é? - falava enquanto, carinhosamente, atordoava-me com seus beijos em meu pescoço

- Sim... e de alguma forma eu não quero ser livrada de você – respondi abraçando-o mais forte, como se aquele fosse nosso último momento juntos

- Lembra de quando te dei esse cordão?

- Sim, você disse que me ajudaria.

- Assim que o entreguei fiz uma promessa. Prometi que estaria sempre ao seu lado, até o fim.

- Neji...

- Não importa o quanto estaremos longe um do outro, você sempre terá um pedaço meu contigo.Não vou mentir dizendo que sua ausência não fará diferença nesses 3 meses de treinamento, porque...Quem mais vai me trazer o café da manhã na cama enquanto durmo?

- Você não presta, Neji.

- Queria ficar aqui pra sempre - confesso que, a cada momento que passávamos juntos, ele me surpreendia cada vez mais.

- Também, mas...É melhor dormirmos...Amanhã conversamos mais!

- Sim – falava enquanto me ajudava a sair da banheira- Acho que as lanhuras de suas costas estão melhores!

- Estão sim...Com alguém que cuida tão bem delas, impossível que não melhorassem – falei, timidamente, enquanto o acompanhava até a porta...

- Boa noite ,Tenten - falou entre um sorriso bem maroto. Um sorriso que antecipou mais um beijo roubado

- Boa noite e...- não conseguindo conter a risada, retribuí - Então eu tenho que voltar atrás  
e aceitar o fato que você é meu mau hábito- e o beijei antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

.

.

* * *

Eu falei que estava animada, não falei?! ;D

**Próximo Capítulo:** Esperar é difícil


	5. Esperar é difícil

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 5 - Esperar é difícil**

Assim que o Hyuuga saiu do quarto, desenrolei a toalha e procurei uma camisola para vestir. Afinal de contas, apesar do ocorrido, não tenho nenhum motivo pra ficar a vontade em um quarto que nem é meu. Mas...A vida sempre nos prega peças.

**Quarto ao lado**

A impaciência do gênio era evidente, pois já não conseguia ficar parado um minuto se quer.

- Eu...Eu...Nós no beijamos – falava enquanto seus dedos percorriam os lábios, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer – Foi doce...Seus lábios eram como um doce.

Nunca se imaginara como uma criança de dez anos, que tivesse acabado de sair do consultório médico com um enorme pirulito colorido nas mãos. No caso, esse doce tinha nome: Mitsashi Tenten. Sua ex-companheira de time, semi ANBU e a mulher que sempre amara em segredo, a qual estava a uma porta de distância.

E pela primeira vez, o frio Hyuuga percebia que uma chance estava quase que escorrendo por entre seus dedos. Mais um dia...E ela irá embora. Tornando-se uma ANBU, sua vida social reduziria consideravelmente, não se veriam com tanta freqüência e a chance de não retornar com vida de alguma missão, era deveras enorme.

Mas graças ao bom Kami sama, Tenten desconhecia a improvável verdade. Ela já era uma ANBU sob a supervisão do capitão Hyuuga Neji. Sim. Ele estava mentindo nesses dois longos e prazerosos meses de convivência.

A Quinta Hokage sabia exatamente o que fazia quando entregou tal tarefa ao gênio. Aliás, Tenten fora brilhante durante toda sua carreira , principalmente, no exame para se tornar uma ANBU e ninguém mais adequado do que um gênio e amigo, para lhe proporcionar o melhor treinamento que poderia ser oferecido por um profissional de Konoha. Agora, o que mais lhe preocupa é a reação de sua companheira ao saber da verdade, já que, depois do que ocorrera, de fato, não eram mais apenas amigos. Não se dependesse do capitão ANBU.

Ah! Se ela soubesse como lhe apertara o coração ver marcas de choro em seus olhos...Lágrimas derramadas sem motivo e nem razão. Aliás, ele sempre teve a certeza de que não era o único gênio de Konoha. Tenten era por demais agradável, bela e acima de tudo, inteligentíssima, apenas deixava tal característica oculta por trás de seus simplórios sorrisos. Mas Neji nunca foi homem o suficiente para lhe elogiar publicamente e muito menos, em particular.

Quando ficou sabendo de sua aprovação no exame, não se surpreendeu, mas a vontade de sair correndo e contar a novidade era grande demais. Suas pernas estavam a ponto de lhe trair quando foi chamado à sala da Quinta e, ali, ficou sabendo do planejado de Tsunade.

Tenten era o atual trunfo de Konoha. Jovem, bonita e competente. Aos olhos do inimigo, não passaria de mais uma simples donzela capaz de saciar a todos os seus mais íntimos desejos e mal desconfiariam que tal pensamento era um pé a caminho da morte. A arte de lidar com armas é imprevisível e, principalmente, letal para aqueles que cruzam o caminho de mestres, como a Mitsashi.

Graças ao posto conquistado, sua segurança e treinamento ficariam a cargo do gênio. O parceiro ideal e...A pessoa que mais queria lhe ter pra sempre. Embora o desejo fosse oculto, nada escapa da sabedoria da Quinta, que já percebera as intenções do Hyuuga. O cubo de gelo tinha um ponto fraco chamado Tenten. Mas apenas ela não percebia isso...Apesar de ser uma menina centrada e cheia de ideais, na maioria das vezes, não era tão confiante quanto a seus dotes, sejam esses intelectuais ou voltados para o campo dos relacionamentos. Deixando-se passar assim, muita coisa despercebida na frente dos hipnotizantes olhos cor de avelã.

- HUauhhauhuahau...Nós nos beijamos! - Ele não cansava de falar, de tão maravilhado que estava com tudo aquilo – Se eu a beijei...E como ela me beijou, então... A ação não veio só de mim, o que significa que...Eu fui um burro que deixou pra transparecer sentimentos de última hora! Kuso! Kuso! – repetia enquanto andava de um lado pra outro, a procura por uma solução.

**Quarto de Tenten**

- Por Kami sama...O que foi aquilo? Tenho que me controlar...Ele tem sido tão bom pra mim...Espera! Eu to...eu to apaixonada! – e apoiei uma das mãos na testa para certificar de que estava tudo certo – Por Hyuuga Neji...É certo de que sempre o admirei e que sempre gostei muito muito muito dele, mas...Será que seria...Amor? Er...Tenten, Tenten...Você sempre é a última a perceber as coisas, não é mesmo? – me questionei – Acho que esse muito muito muito, já responde...

_- Flash back – _

- Boa noite ,Tenten e...- falou entre um sorriso bem maroto - Eu estou tentando não te amar como eu amo...

_- fim do flash back – _

- Ele me ama...Hyuuga Neji me ama!...E eu...Eu também...Por Kami sama...O que eu faço agora? – e olhei para o teto, como se a resposta fosse sair do lustre e chegasse voando até meu ouvido, como em um passe de mágica.

Eram quase meia noite quando escutei baterem na porta do quarto.

_. Toc toc . _

- Kami sama? – me perguntei – Que que eu to falando...foco Tenten...Foco! – e caminhei para abrir porta.

Ainda bem que essa foi a melhor atitude que tivera dentro de todos esses dias! Mal abri a porta e aquele a quem estivera beijando poucos minutos atrás, empurrou a porta assim que a destranquei e ...Me beijou.

.

.

.

.

.

Como num impulso, assim que a porta foi aberta, entrou com toda a fúria e voou em direção a Tenten, e instintivamente, também fechou a porta atrás de si.

A morena ficou tão surpresa quanto ele, apenas se deixou levar e quando menos percebeu, já estava entre o moreno e a parede. Seus lábios procuravam o dele avidamente, enquanto suas mãos se esforçavam para tirar a parte superior do kimono do gênio.

Enquanto isso, ele fazia questão de tê-la o mais perto possível de si. Uma das mãos apoiadas na cintura para certificar de que ela não lhe escaparia e a outra segurava firme e delicadamente o pescoço da morena. Assim que ela cedeu espaço para que sua língua explorasse cada canto de sua boca, ele não poupou esforços. Então, a beijou tão apaixonadamente como se fosse a última coisa que fizesse antes da morte; saboreando lenta e vertiginosamente aquela boca que para sempre haveria de ser sua.

A sensação que se apoderava do corpo de ambos era eletrizante. Na realidade, mal estava começando.

Assim que saboreou os doces lábios, sentiu que precisava de mais...Muito mais...Lentamente sua boca foi percorrendo toda a extensão do rosto da morena até chegar ao vão do pescoço. Se pudesse escolher que criatura seria, se encaixaria na perfeita posição de vampiro. Aquele pescoço era tão suntuoso e despertava toda a sua libido a ponto de querer mais e mais.

Sua Tenten agora suspirava intensamente...Nem uma luta que durasse mais de três horas, seria capaz de lhe tirar o fôlego, assim como Neji era capaz de fazer.

Ao perceber que seus finos dedos percorriam por entre seu kimono tentando desabotoá-lo, o fez mais rápido, deixando seu abdômen a mostra para, em seguida, retornar ao que fazia. Furtivamente, a mão, que antes apoiava a cintura da moça, desceu até suas pernas e, vagarosamente, enquanto acariciava as coxas bem trabalhadas, frutos de árduos treinamentos, subia a barra da camisola que servia de barreira entre ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Neji! – exaltei-me, assustando um pouco o moreno – Eu...Eu...

- Desculpa Tenten, eu não deveria ter entrado aqui dessa forma e...

- Hyuuga Neji...Caso você se atreva a parar – falei enquanto lutava com o pouco fôlego que me restava – eu juro...Você vai viver o pior de seus pesadelos...

- Tenten...Eu...Eu...

- Por Deus, Neji! Você ta parecendo a Hinata! – e ante a cara de desconcerto do gênio, pus me a rir.

- Tenten...- E voltou a acariciar meu rosto

- Neji...Eu...Eu....

- Por Deus, Tenten! Ta parecendo a Hinata....

- Cala a boca! E me deixa continuar, sim?

- E...Enquanto isso...Posso fazer o que quiser ? – perguntou com aquele sorriso capaz de me deixar sem forças para que me sustente em pé – e seus lábios voaram de volta a meu pescoço.

- Contanto que preste atenção...- respondi

- Se você conseguir se concentrar... – e o maldito me provocou! Como ele consegue? Lindo, inteligente, perfeito...E atrevido!

- Eu con...Neji! – e gemi ante a segurada firme que o moreno deu em minha coxa.

- Você? – e continuava a provocar

- Eu...Eu – e num esforço imensurável, consegui falar – Eu te amo – e respirei aliviada.

Tudo naquele momento parou. As respirações silenciaram-se, as carícias trocadas pararam, o tempo parou.

Com receio, meus olhos insistiam em procurar os do gênio, e admito que me surpreendi com o que vi. Hyuuga Neji me olhava ternamente, como se tivesse esperado a vida toda para escutar essas três palavras e...Me abraçou. Como uma criança que busca o colo da mãe, se ajoelhou próximo as minhas pernas e abraçou minha cintura com toda a sua força.

- Neji – ajoelhei junto a ele, forçando para que nossos olhos estivessem a mesma altura, pois apesar de estar vermelha de vergonha...Precisava colocar tudo pra fora - Eu quero passar toda a minha vida com você...Não sei como levei tanto tempo pra perceber algo que já sentia há muito tempo...Se eu...Se eu pudesse voltar atrás pra te amar mais, muito mais do que hoje, faria mil vezes, se necessário.

E a máxima resposta que recebi foi a força de seus embriagantes beijos que se apossavam de mim.

- Tenten...Deixa que eu sede teu?- e me encarou, com medo da resposta.

- Não – e seus olhos se arregalaram – Eu já sou sua, Neji – Sorri ternamente. Acho que por essa ele não esperava.

E em questão de segundos, já se encontravam no chão. Ambos tinham a certeza de que aquele era o momento certo para o que estava preste a acontecer. Em questão de alguns dias, talvez, não se veriam mais e isso era de apertar o coração. E foi daí que as roupas se perderem pelo quarto com tamanha ligeireza.

Dentro de cada carícia, de cada descoberta, uma gemida da morena era o que mais lhe fazia sentir prazer, pois então, estava tendo a certeza de que naquele momento, a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ela, por sua vez, se surpreendia por vê-lo tão vulnerável em sua presença, suspirando a cada carícia feita por ela. Desde a mão que acariciava seus cabelos até a outra que percorria por seu corpo. Ali, todos os pontos fracos do gênio foram postos em prova.

Então, dentro de cada surpresa, de cada carícia, dois se tornaram um. Um, de corpo e alma. Agora, um pertencia ao outro e nada, e nem ninguém, poderia impedi-los de consumar seu amor.

E foi ali mesmo, no chão, que se amaram.

* * *

**I**nicialmente, venho pedir mil desculpas por minha demora, mas é que os estudos vêm me tomando muito tempo.

**B**om, espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom, ok?!

**Ah! **Muito obrigada por estarem deixando reviews maravilhosas! Elas me fazem muitíssimo feliz! E não parem de opinar! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para que os próximos capítulos possam ser cada vez melhores, certo?

**Próximo Capítulo:** Escolhas e Surpresas


	6. Escolhas e Surpresas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 6- Escolhas e Surpresas**

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela do quarto, inspirei lentamente o odor de baunilha que inebriava o ambiente e tive a certeza de que tudo o que ocorrera noite passada não foi apenas um sonho. Hyuuga Neji, naquele momento, me servia como um perfeito travesseiro; de fato, um travesseiro não muito confortável devido à rigidez de sua musculatura, mas estar envolta pelos braços do moreno para quem havia feito uma declaração era suficiente para que me sentisse na mais confortável situação.

Apesar do Hyuuga não ter aberto os olhos, devido às suas leves contrações musculares, sabia que ele já estava acordado. Sim, Hyuuga Neji poderia enganar a todos, menos a mim, que o conhecia muito bem. Realmente, agora conhecia inteiramente a Hyuuga Neji. Sim, isso me deixa rubra.

- Você fica muito bonita quando está sem graça, sabia?

- Hã?! Co...Como você sabe que estou corada? – perguntou, sem jeito, ainda presa aos braços do gênio

- Não preciso abrir os olhos pra saber como você está...Sua temperatura corporal aumenta quando está nervosa e...Temo rir disso – sibilou enquanto desenhava um sorriso

- Hyuuga Neji! Isso não tem graça!

- Hahaha...Além de sem jeito, você ainda fica nervosinha – gargalhou enquanto afundava seu rosto no pescoço da Mitsashi, a fim de sentir seu perfume e fugir dos raios de sol que os chamava para a realidade.

- Oras! Vo...- e quando ia proferir um turbilhão de ferinas, a morena percebeu os corpos nus cobertos por um fino lençol marfim e...suas pernas presas as dele – Ai que vergonha! – deixou escapar.

- Tenten, não tenha vergonha. Você é linda e não é nada diferente do que eu, um dia, imaginei que seria

- Mentira que você...Que você imaginou como seria?

- E não deveria? – E pela primeira vez naquela manhã, abriu os olhos. Em seguida, ainda deitado, apoiou o cotovelo ao lado do travesseiro e apoiou a cabeça em seu punho fechado, enquanto fitava a morena – Tenten, sempre a respeitei como mulher, como amiga e como uma grande pessoa. Mas não posso negar que um dia ousei imaginar como seria se estivéssemos juntos – e, com a mão que antes prendia o corpo da Mitsashi ao seu, acariciou lentamente os contornos de sua face

- Neji, assim...Assim...Fico com mais vergonha do que já estou.

- Não deveria, Tenten. Você, por acaso, se arrepende de algo que tenhamos feito?

- Claro que não, Neji! Eu teria algum motivo para isso? – em seguida, arregalou os olhos por algo lhe assolar a mente – Acho mais provável que você tenha motivos para isso – e fitou o nada

- Por que teria?

- Oras, Neji! Percebe-se claramente que o quarto onde estou hospedada é um tanto feminino, logo, conclui-se que deve pertencer a alguma namorada sua que quando chega de sua aldeia, é onde se hospeda...

- Como? – e parou um pouco para concluir a confusão que a morena havia feito - Tenten, esse quarto foi decorado por mim para quando você precisasse se hospedar aqui.

- Como assim? Para quando eu precisasse? – e mais uma vez, arregalou os olhos ao imaginar as obscenidades que passavam pela cabeça do Hyuuga ao montar um quarto para ela – Seu pervertido!

- hhuahuauhahuahuhua...Não é isso o que está pensando! Digo, para quando retornasse de missões e estivesse cansada, sem poder chegar em casa, tivesse onde se hospedar. Afinal de contas, somos, acima de tudo, companheiros de equipe e é ,estritamente, importante que eu me preocupe com os membros de minha equipe.

- Sério?

-E você, além de insinuar que meu instinto para decoração é feminino, ainda me considera um pervertido?

- Não...Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer – e dessa vez, além de corar, escondeu o rosto com as mãos como se dessa maneira fosse se esconder de cada palavra errada proferida naquele amanhecer – Não estou ajudando em nada, não é mesmo?

- Não mesmo...

- ...

Ao notar a confusão da jovem, o dono dos orbes perolados resolveu brincar mais um pouco

- Na verdade, você está piorando cada vez mais.

-... – E mais uma vez, ela havia ficado sem palavras

- Talvez eu devesse ...

- Me mandar embora, não é mesmo?

E antes que ela pudesse responder, furtivamente, Neji jogou o peso de seu corpo sobre o de Tenten e prendeu as mãos da morena próximas ao travesseiro.

- Não, na verdade, você me obrigou a pensar em um método que apague minha imagem "feminina". Afinal de contas,o que você diria sobre isso?

- Não sei – e ela entrou na brincadeira – Você ainda não conseguiu me provar o contrário...

.

.

.

.

**Na biblioteca da Mansão Hyuuga**

- Bom dia Hinata, Hiashi – começou Tsunade Sama – Sinto por fazer-lhes perder seu precioso tempo.

- Imagine, Tsunade. Você sabe que o Clã Hyuuga sempre esteve à disposição dos Hokages de Konoha. Então, a que Hinata e eu devemos a sua visita?

- Acredito que conheçam a importância da posição de Hyuuga Neji para a ANBU e, imagino que também conheçam a verdade sobre a posição de Tenten em meio a tudo isso.

- O que quer dizer, Tsunade Sama? – perguntou a tímida Hinata

- Pelo visto, Neji ainda não contou.

- Aconteceu algo grave, Tsunade? – Hiashi manifestou-se

- No último exame para ANBU, ao contrário do que muitas pessoas concluíram, Tenten não foi reprovada. Mitsashi Tenten está apta para ocupar um cargo similar a patente de Neji, entretanto, ela ainda não foi notificada sobre. Na realidade, seu sobrinho ficou incumbido de treiná-la para tal cargo, sem que ela soubesse, pois , agora, ambos correm risco.

- Quer dizer então que...A jovem Mitsashi não sabe de nada disso?

- Sim

- Pobre Tenten! – exclamou Hinata

- Sendo assim, o motivo de minha visita é para alertá-los de que foi preparada uma casa para os novos capitães ANBU, longe das casas de Konoha. Seu sobrinho e sua parceira de equipe precisarão ficar afastados da vila por algum tempo em detrimento da segunda etapa de seu treinamento, já que, imagino que a senhorita Mitsashi não aceitará muito bem o fato de ter sido enganada por seu companheiro de equipe.

- De fato, ela ficará tão surpresa quanto eu e, acima de tudo, magoada. – completou Hiashi

- Como não podemos perdê-los, o Senhor autoriza a saída de Hyuuga Neji da vila por um ano? – indagou, retoricamente, Tsunade – Apesar de já ter atingido a maior idade, Hyuuga Neji é um importante herdeiro do Clã e compreendo que possa querer preservá-lo, mas não se esqueça de que a vida de uma Vila é superior ao ar que um homem inspira.

- Se isso for o melhor, que seja feito.

- Acredito que os jovens não terão escolha. – murmurou Tsunade

- Você sabe onde posso encontrá-lo, Hiashi?

- Um momento – e ativou o Byakugan

- Pai? – Hinata o chamava ao ver a expressão de choque de Hiashi - Pai? O senhor está bem?

- É...Acho melhor procurá-lo outra hora, Tsunade. – respondeu sem graça- Deixe que Hinata dará o recado, certo Hinata?

- Sim – respondeu sem imaginar o que o pai presenciara

- Obrigada - e virou-se para ir embora.

Aproveitando-se da ausência da Hokage, Hinata resolveu se manifestar.

- Pai, o que houve àquela hora? Onde está Neji?

- Er...Veja por si mesma, filha

- Oh! Eles...Eles se acertaram! – exclamou uma Hinata ruborizada

- Sim, acho que não será bom nos intrometermos. A notícia da Hokage será suficiente para atordoá-los.

- Pai, deixe-me perguntá-lo.

- Sim, Hinata – nos sentemos

- O que o senhor imagina sobre a Gondaime ter comentado dos riscos que enfrentarão?

- Minha filha, quando casei-me com sua mãe, tive que deixar meus afazeres como agente de Konoha para estar ao seu lado quando precisasse. Especialmente porque ela estava a esperar por seu nascimento. Entretanto, tomei a decisão de me dedicar ao fortalecimento do clã.

- E Neji...

- Bom, Neji tem uma guerreira ao seu lado. Apesar de estarem se encontrando apenas nesse momento, confesso que previa esse envolvimento, se é que posso chamar assim. Afinal de contas, quem nunca havia percebido o empenho que um destinava ao outro?

- Sim...

- E, acredito que Tenten não aceitaria largar a vida de Kunoichi e se dedicar ao lar, e, muito menos, Neji largaria tudo para se dedicar a administração de um clã, sabendo que suas habilidades podem salvar uma vila inteira. Portanto, o grande desafio que terão de enfrentar será o de não saberem o que esperar do amanhã, se um estará sempre ao lado do outro, saber que um dia algum deles deverá de seguir em frente, sozinho.

- Isso é horrível...Acho que não conseguiria viver dessa maneira ao lado de Naruto...

- Sim , minha filha, mas eles estão agindo segundo uma escolha que fizeram. Por amor ao outro e a vila.

- Ainda não...Acho que tudo isso é muito novo para Tenten.

- Sim, mas acredito que, aos poucos, Neji conseguirá provar o quando anseia por cuidar dessa jovem que tanto lhe faz bem. Apenas será um pouco difícil no início, como uma boa dominadora de armas, Tenten é geniosa! Huahuahuhauhauau...A pessoa perfeita para aquele a quem considero como um filho.

.

.

.

- Tudo bem, Tenten? – perguntou Neji enquanto afagava os cabelos da morena

- Sim...Apenas um pouco cansada.

- HUahuuHHAUhuHUAhuHUAAHU...Pensei que Mestres de Armas fossem incansáveis!

- Há! Gênio! Incansáveis sim, não insaciáveis – dessa vez, ela havia conseguido deixá-lo rubro.

- Bom, isso será assunto para outro dia – respondeu baixo enquanto levanta-se e procurava ela parte superior de seu kimono, o qual, não havia sido rasgado, ao contrário da camisola que Tenten, que não teve tanta sorte assim – Vou buscar algo para o desjejum.

- Certo – respondeu Tenten enquanto procurava por uma toalha

- Senhorita Tenten ? – um ANBU aparecera em sua janela

- Genma?

- Por favor, sem nomes.

- Perdoe-me. – respondeu enquanto terminava de amarrar o roupão – Prossiga

-Capitã, devido a um imprevisto, a Gondaime convoca a senhorita e o capitão Hyuuga Neji em seu escritório.

- Que capitã?

- A senhorita, Capitã Mitsashi Tenten. – dito isso, desapareceu.

- Capitã? – Perguntara-se.

Entretanto, a jovem não notara que um moreno encontrava-se boquiaberto atrás de si. Apenas ouviu o som de um copo com água despedaçado romper o silêncio.

- Ten...Ten?

- Neji – e o analisou meticulosamente enquanto este se abaixava para recolher os pedaços de vidro – Posso estar enganada, mas acredito que tenhamos de conversar.

.

.

.

* * *

**C**huchus,

E eis que volto, após muitos meses, com um novo capítulo de Mau Hábito!

Aproveito também para agradecer as pessoas que me apoiaram e, acima de tudo, me cobraram novos capítulos! Sim, pois por intermédio dessas percebi o quanto gostam daquilo o que escrevo e acredito que, no momento, não há nada que me faria tão feliz!

**Próximo capítulo:** Caos


	7. Caos

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 7 - Caos**

- Tenten...Não é o que você está pensando...- ele começou

- Acho que esse início de conversa já está um pouco ultrapassado, não é mesmo? – suspirei – Olha, a Godaime nos espera. Vamos logo ver o que ela quer. Depois, essa conversa vai acontecer, você querendo ou não.

Pronto, Neji sabia que, agora, havia despertado a fera em mim e não mais tinha volta. Porém, esse já era o esperado.

Bastava que prestasse atenção em cada movimento meu proferido enquanto me vestia. Era um estado de repugna, até mesmo do próprio corpo; os olhos conversavam com cada peça de roupa ensaiando o passo a passo de uma conversa, como se não fosse dar nenhum espaço para que ele se manifestasse, como se carregasse uma kunai por baixo da saia a ponto de cravá-la na primeira coisa andante, como se ele fosse a última coisa que eu quisesse olhar.

- Até quando vai ficar me analisando, Neji?- indaguei sem lhe direcionar o olhar - Você vai vestido, assim?

Ele nem se dera ao trabalho de responder, pois sabia que um mísero "eu" seria o estopim para a conversa que o aguardava. Optou por se vestir.

Durante todo o trajeto para a torre da Quinta o silêncio imperava. Contudo, para nós, o silêncio abrangia muito mais do que a ausência de palavras. Significava ausência de clima; a energia que saía de meu corpo era negra, era rancorosa, era morta, era magoada.

Agora, quando nos aproximávamos da sala da Hokage, subitamente, parei. Deixei, também, que a franja cobrisse meus olhos enquanto esses eram direcionados ao chão.

- Neji, preste atenção. Não sei o que vou encontrar nas palavras de Tsunade Sama, mas acredito que seja algo relacionado ao que Genma disse lá _naquele_ quarto- arrastei minha voz ao dar ênfase em "naquele quarto"- Olha, não pretendo fazer resistência alguma às ordens da Quinta. Vou acatá-las e pretendo fazê-las da melhor maneira possível. Apenas...Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

-Gomenasai, Tenten

- Não se desculpe, nós teremos tempo para isso. Só não dificulte as coisas, certo?

- Hai.

E voltamos a caminhar rumo a sala da Godaime.

- Tsunade-Sama! Hyuga Neji e Tenten chegaram! –anunciou Shizune

- Mande-os entrar! – berrou Tsunade

Enquanto essa estava absorta em livros e mais livros de medicina, lentamente, adentramos a sala da Hokage. Provavelmente isso teria alguma ligação com as supostas férias que a Haruno tirara do hospital para sair um pouco de Konoha.

- Mandou-nos chamar, Tsunade Sama – fiz questão de dar início a essa conversa.

- Hai – ela respondeu olhando de Neji para mim – Sentem-se, por favor. – e aguardou que sentássemos.

- Tenten, antes de qualquer coisa, desculpe-nos se as coisas não estão acontecendo da maneira que você imaginou que um dia seria – ela olhou-me consternada, e, curiosamente, firme – mas, nem sempre, um homem pode ser dono de suas escolhas e, honestamente, espero que compreenda a importância que tem o cargo de capitã da ANBU.

- Hai, Tsunade Sama – apenas concordei

- Sinto muito, Neji. Não quis atrapalhar suas pretensões, mas um assunto de inesperada e maior urgência fez com que eu tivesse necessidade de fazer intervenções.

- Hai, Tsunade Sana – ele não tivera coragem nem de olhar em meus olhos...

- Bom, aqui está. – e entregou, aos dois, envelopes iguais – Aí estão as fotos de um grupo de kunoichis conhecido como Jiyuu(1) . O Jiyuu é composto por nove lutadoras de passado negro e, agora, varrem o Japão a procura de vingar todas as mulheres que, um dia, sofreram por mãos masculinas.

- Não compreendo, Tsunade Sama...De certa maneira, elas não estão fazendo algo errado ao matar homens que um dia tentaram matá-las, estão? – acho que Neji se espantou com essa idéia.

- Não se olharmos dessa maneira, Tenten – Tsunade respirou profundamente enquanto levava suas mãos as têmporas – a atual líder do grupo, Katsuro(2) , têm ideais diferentes dos que Mamoru(3), a antiga , possuía. Katsuro, ultimamente, vem alimentando a soberba; quanto mais homens matam, mais ouro é acumulado e, o pior vem ocorrendo, suas guerreiras têm se convencido desse novo ideal.

- Agora compreendo – murmurei

- Entretanto, com a morte de Mamoru, elas têm procurado por uma nova integrante para seu time. – Tsunade prosseguiu falando sobre as últimas vítimas do grupo

Até o momento, o rumo da conversa não havia fugido dos padrões. Aliás, não era a primeira vez que grupos perigosos haveriam de ser combatidos. Entretanto, não conseguia perceber o motivo que necessitasse de uma intervenção ANBU e, muito menos, com minha nomeação a capitã ANBU.

"Essa nova integrante é você, Tenten"

Foi só isso o que escutei entre minhas divagações. Como assim, eu? Em um momento eu era uma fracassada que chorava embaixo do chuveiro, depois fui consolada por um parceiro de equipe que mentiu durante todo o período em que estive em sua casa, agora...Agora sou nomeada capitã ANBU e , como se isso não bastasse, sou procurada por um grupo feminista?

A partir de agora, fica comprovado que alguém lá em cima não me quer bem.

- Como é que é? – e por mais que essa reação fosse digna de escapulir por entre meus lábios, fora o Hyuuga quem as libertou. - Elas querem...Ela? – sua voz não apenas denotava repugna, mas ódio; um ódio que há muito tempo havia sido desfeito do coração de Neji

- Qual o problema, Neji? Não posso ser cobiçada por alguém? – me traí. Prometi que iria consentir com tudo o que ocorresse naquela sala, mas...Eu me traí.

- A questão não é essa, Tenten – ele segurou a língua ao falar comigo. No fundo, eu sabia o quanto ele se culpava...Mas a raiva que eu sentia era tamanha para que me importasse com isso. – Por favor, vamos ouvir o que a Godaime tem a dizer.

- Certo – evitei o máximo que pude olhar em seu rosto. Argh! Como a raiva e a tristeza voltavam a me consumir e...Não, eu não queria ter de sentir, mais uma vez, esse misto...Não, não dessa vez.

- Acredito que não vieram aqui para representar uma briga de casal em meu escritório. Então, se possív...

- Nós não somos um casal! – precisei jogar isso em alto e bom som, apesar da dor que me causava por fazê-lo ouvir.

- Não me interessa se são ou não, mas...Espero que não encontrem problemas na casa que preparei para vocês.

- Casa, Godaime? – senti tristeza na voz do Hyuuga, mas seu semblante nada me dizia...Então, aquilo de nada o machucava...Droga! Mais uma vez senti aquele aperto no coração...Só que esse não era de raiva; era de angústia.

- Sim, Hyuuga. Acho que não terá problemas em ficar mais um tempo auxiliando no treinamento de sua parceira ANBU – e como se tivesse nos descartado da conversa, volto a se concentrar no livro que lia com afinco.

- Mas...Godaime – tentei relutar – Então, o que fiz na casa dele todos esses meses?

- Você aprimorou suas técnicas de ataque e defesa, assim como o Hyuuga, certo?

- Hai...

- Você estudou melhor sobre a geografia dos campos inimigos, certo?

- Hai...

- Alem de ter recuperado sua auto estima....Vocês também se arranjaram, não foi?

- Go...Godaime...Eu...

- Então, por favor, não me faça perguntas que desperdicem o meu tempo, Tenten!

- Gomenasai, Tsunade Sama

- Podem ir – e como se enxotasse uma matilha de cães sarnentos, ela fez sinal para que nos retirássemos – E Hyuuga, acompanhe Tenten até a casa dela. Lá, o restante das instruções estarão a espera de vocês.

- Hai – e nos retiramos, com o peso do mundo nas costas, do escritório da Quinta.

Enquanto caminhávamos, o silêncio, ainda, não havia desistido de nos perseguir. Isso era extremamente irritante.

- Tenten – ele o rompeu – Eu preciso ir até o Clã falar com Hiashi Sama. Você se importa?

Sua pergunta veio carregada de receio

- Não, podemos passar lá antes de irmos até lá em casa, afinal, a Godaime não estipulou um prazo concreto.

Sim, eu estava morrendo de vontade de refogar o fígado do Hyuuga, mas não seria por isso que eu iria passar a agir como uma estúpida. Tenho educação e faço dela bom uso. E mesmo assim, ele não escaparia da conversa que o aguardava lá em casa.

Assim que passamos pelo portão do Clã, ele me dirigiu a palavra, mais uma vez repleta de receio. No fundo, eu sabia que toda a minha calma o incomodava e ele...Ele tinha medo disso.

- Sei que iria preferir conversar com Hinata, mas peço que me acompanhe nessa conversa com Hiashi.

- Por que? Imaginei que quisessem conversar a sós.

- Porque não há nada o que esconder nessa conversa. Não é nada que você não saiba. – ele me respondeu como se estivesse falando da coisa mais banal que eu pudesse imaginar, como se não tivesse culpa nenhuma, culpa de nada!

- Engraçado, porque será que AGORA você está pensando dessa maneira, Neji?!

- Eu nunca te escondi nada, Tenten! – ele havia começado a se alterar

- Neji, estamos dentro de uma área Hyuuga e eu não quero brigar por aqui. Talvez você ainda não tenha percebido, mas tenho muito respeito por Hiashi e Hinata Sama.

- Fico feliz que pense dessa maneira, Tenten – Hiashi Sama havia nos encontrado primeiro – Mas qual o motivo dessa sentença?

- Nada demais, Hiashi Sama. Por favor, não se preocupe com minhas besteiras – e o reverenciei demoradamente enquanto passava ao meu lado

- Nada que venha de sua parte é besteira, Tenten! – sempre agradeci por Hiashi Sama sempre me dedicar seus melhores sorrisos – Não é , Neji?

- Creio que não sejam, Hiashi Sama.

- Que bom! – ele sorriu, mais uma vez. Esse homem parecia saber muito mais do que ousaríamos imaginar – Venham, entrem.

- Arigatou, Hiashi Sama – agradecemos com um cortejo

- Pois bem, imagino do que se trata essa visita repentina. Então, o que pretendem fazer?

- Como assim, Hiashi Sama? – esse homem sempre me intrigou

- Bom, pelo que Tsunade Sama conversou comigo, suponho que estejam se preparando para enfrentar um ano de treinamento fora de Konoha e...Realmente espero que consigam converter essa relação conflitante.

- Um ano? – A cada momento isso ficava mais e mais assustador.

- Um ano, Hiashi Sama? – o Hyuuga mais novo do escritório resolveu participar da conversa. Irônico, não?!

- Pelo visto, ainda não leram o protocolo...- murmurou para si – Sim, um ano para que os capitães ANBUS possam trabalhar uma relação de lealdade, companheirismo e perfeito entrosamento de técnicas .

A cada palavra, mais eu deixava de sentir o chão, minhas pernas, tudo! Ao meu redor, móveis, quadros, janelas mudavam sua forma. Era como se...Se meu mundo estivesse desabando de pouco em pouco. É certo que estar um ano ao lado de Neji não seria algo tão ruim, mas...Nesse exato momento, mal agüento algumas horas ao seu lado, o que poderia ser interpretado de várias maneiras. Pois, ou gastaríamos nosso tempo com treinamentos, brigas ou atos maravilhosamente promíscuos. De fato, esse último estava terminantemente fora de cogitação.

- De fato – Hiashi Sama ainda continuava a falar – Tenho que admitir que Tsunade fez uma excelente escolha ao tentar unir abstrato e concreto. Isso é bom, muito bom – essa última parte ele comemorava para si. – E nada melhor do que sua companhia feminina ao lado de meu sobrinho,Tenten!

- Eu...Como assim? – a cada momento um susto novo e uma estúpida perda de vontade de sentir raiva do gênio. Entretanto, escolhi ir até o fim com o puxão de orelha que o aguardava.

- Ora, Tenten! Logo, logo Neji terá mais uma posição a assumir aqui no Clã e...Ele precisará de uma boa companhia....

Não me contive! Tive que lançar meu olhar mais desesperado para Neji. Foi ele o responsável por essa conversa que eu tinha de suportar sem reclamar; ele tinha que me livrar dessa e....Mas que...CACHORRO! Ele estava sorrindo orgulhosamente pelas palavras de seu tio! Honestamente? Nem sei mais se perdoarei seus cabelos de meu ataque de fúria.

- E nada melhor que seus conselhos para que ele assuma esse posto, certo Tenten? – percebi o olhar cúmplice que Hiashi me enviara.

HÁ! Xeque-mate! O sorriso de Neji transformou-se em desapontamento, porém, meu coração também resolveu brigar comigo.

- Hiashi Sama, se não se importa, precisamos ir agora. Ainda vamos precisar passar lá em casa - ri sem graça

- Claro. Neji, Tenten – e segurou a mão de cada um – cuidem bem um do outro independentemente do inimigo que haverão de enfrentar, seja esse material ou não.

- Arigatou – agradecemos em coro

- Agora, Neji, Deixe-me só com Tenten, sim?

- Com...Tenten? – posso estar enganada, mas isso incomodou o gênio. Até ousaria dizer que ele estava enciumado. Isso me divertia.

-

-

-

- O que ele queria com você, Tenten? – mal saímos pelo portão do Clã e ele já começava o bombardeamento de perguntas.

- Acho que você não está em uma condição muito boa para ter as respostas que deseja e na hora em que as deseja. Estou errada?

- Mas é claro que está! Ele é meu tio e você é minha....

- Sua o que Neji? Somos alguma coisa, por acaso? Ou pelo visto, você dormiu comigo apenas para poder ocupar seu cargo de capitão ANBU sem muitas interferências de minha parte, não é mesmo? – sim, já entravamos brigando em meu apartamento

- Por favor, Tenten! Pare de confundir as coisas! Parece uma criança!

- AAAH, Hyuuga Neji! Sou eu quem parece uma criança?! Você tem mesmo certeza disso? Ou será que a criança maior não é aquela que gosta de viver em mentiras??? Hein? Vamos, Senhor sabe tudo! Qual sua resposta?

- Ora, por favor! Até parece que você não gostou de ser chamada de Capitã ANBU, não foi?!

- Eu não acredito nisso...- Droga, droga, droga! Agora, não mais conseguia conter as lágrimas que insistiam por cair de meus olhos – Você está dizendo que eu estou fazendo birra? Que no fundo eu estou brincando com toda essa situação? Hahaha...Acho que os tempos mudaram...

- Desculpa, Tenten...Eu...Eu não quis dizer bem isso...

- Então me responde, Neji! Quando você falou que estava tentando não me amar como amava, quando você falava meu nome enquanto fazíamos amor, se é que posso acreditar que aquilo foi amor, aquilo tudo, também, foi uma farsa?

- Claro que não, Tenten

- Me diz, Neji...Me diz – as lágrimas gritavam mais do que eu, minha garganta engasgava com a dor, meu coração sufocava-me como em uma súplica para que eu parasse com aquilo tudo, mas não dava – Como posso acreditar em você, Neji? Como?

- Tenten, eu só queria te ajudar – agora, era possível encontrar um pouco de conforto na sua voz – Só queria estar ao seu lado quando fosse preciso, eu só queria treinar seu lado pra te ajudar a ser uma ninja melhor, eu só queria que você não se sentisse tão triste....Como agora...

- Pena? Você teve pena, não foi? Ou melhor! Talvez tenha sido solidariedade com uma arruinada ex-colega de equipe!!!

- Tenten, para de fazer escândalo por uma coisa idiota!

- Coisa idiota, Neji? COISA IDIOTA? – comecei a andar de um lado para o outro – Não é possível que eu esteja sendo feita de palhaça....Não, isso não ta acontecendo comigo! – me sentei para, mais do que antes, chorar.

- Calma , Tenten...- passando um braço pelo meu ombro, ele sentou-se ao meu lado – Vai passar...É só um mal entendido

Não recusei o seu braço de conforto. Enquanto soluçava afundei meu rosto contra seu peito. Ele afagava minhas costas.

- Não, Neji...Não é um mal entendido – os soluços não me deixavam completar muitos períodos – Tem alguma coisa errada comigo...Eu estou errando em alguma coisa...

- Shhh...Não diga uma coisa dessas, Tenten – ele puxou meu queixo – Olhe para mim

- Não quero...

- Anda, Tenten...Olhe pra mim...

- Não...

- Vamos, mocinha...Olhe...

- Que é? – falei com o rosto todo inchado de choro

- Preciso que acredite em mim. Nada do que eu fiz foi pra te enganar. Muito pelo contrário, eu ficava imensamente feliz por saber que eu acordaria e, nos corredores da casa, encontraria seu sorriso, seu bom dia, você.

Apesar dele estar tentando me iludir com toda essa baboseira, eu não conseguia cessar as lágrimas.

- Esse tempo todo em que estive ao seu lado era para te ajudar a ser uma kunoichi mais forte, pra te deixar mais forte do que eu, pra te ter ao meu lado....Porque, sabendo de sua nova posição em Konoha, as chances de te perder em batalha são grandes, Tenten.

- Baka.

- O que? – acho que ele tem problemas com xingamentos. Ele nunca os entende.

- Eu não vou morrer. A vida se diverte ao me ver sofrer.

- Não, Tenten...Eu queria entender o motivo de você ser tão cabeça dura.

- Neji, tente compreender. Eu não sou cabeça dura, apenas não gosto de mentiras e , muito menos, de me sentir uma piada para alguém que eu...considero.

- Por que você tem medo da palavra amor?

- Eu não tenho medo – as lágrimas, ainda, não haviam cessado – apenas não o compreendo

- Então...Até o momento, você só mencionou as coisas que fiz como algo ruim, como se eu não me importasse com o que você sente, com sua integridade moral, como se eu o fizesse apenas pelo puro e límpido intento da pena...Mas você já parou a pensar que isso foi uma ação de quem levou anos para entender o que sentia por alguém? Você já parou pra pensar o quanto tive de lutar comigo mesmo para compreender o que é o sentimento do amor? Você percebeu que o fiz para te proteger, para te ajudar por que te quero bem? Você já parou pra pensar que, além do profissional, eu fiz o que fiz por...Amor?

- Amor? – perguntei sem tirar meu rosto molhado de seu peito

- É, ás vezes, fazemos coisas que fogem à compreensão do próximo, mas que têm um vasto significado, compreende?

- Hai...

- E se eu tivesse feito tudo isso por amor? O que você me diria?

- Me deixa chorar...

- O que? – ele não sabia se isso era a resposta para sua pergunta ou uma simples sentença jogada ao vento.

- Me deixa chorar...Por favor...

- Mas...Me ajude a entender, Tenten...Por que você quer chorar tanto?

- Eu não quero, apenas preciso chorar...Até desidratar.

- Hauauhhauhuauha - ele riu ternamente – Até desidratar?

Eu não respondi. Mas acho que ele entendeu meu recado, pois voltou a encostar a cabeça na parede e aceitou minha vontade.

- Então...Por favor...Chore o máximo que puder. Acho que não suportarei uma próxima vez que te ver assim.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Significados:_

1. Jiyuu: Liberdade

2. Katsuro: Filho vitorioso ( isso será melhor explicado no decorrer da fic)

3. Mamoru: Proteger

* * *

**C**huchus,

Espero que gostem e perdoem-me o atraso. Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Próximo capítulo:** Pretensões inimigas


	8. Pretensões inimigas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

_- Capítulo dedicado a Natasha Mayfair –_

_

* * *

_

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 8 - Pretensões inimigas**

Assim como os animais selvagens da noite saíam para caçar, apenas, quando o dia escurecesse, agia o Jiyuu.

Por volta de 1476 o Japão encarou o caos das conseqüências de um período conhecido como "Estados de Guerra", onde, na busca pela sobrevivência em um país racionado, membros de diferentes classes sociais guerreavam entre si. Contudo, o quantitativo de guerrilhas contribuiu para uma significativa redução da população masculina, o que obrigou mulheres que, anteriormente, dedicavam-se ao lar a estudarem e compreenderem técnicas marciais.

Mamoru, a antiga líder do Jiyuu, era uma garotinha na época dos "Estados de Guerra". Logo cedo compreendeu que a vida não se resumia à escola e brincadeiras de criança. Aos seis anos de idade viu sua irmã mais velha, de 15 anos, ser molestada por seu próprio pai. Mas quem acreditaria em uma criança de idade primária?

Ao tentar falar com sua mãe, que chorou por vergonha de ter criado uma filha tão ingrata e dissimulada, recebeu a desonra, um tapa proferido contra sua face. Até sua própria irmã desmentia seu testemunho.

Dia 13 de janeiro de 1477 Mamoru mata seu pai após ter sido violentado, sua mãe a renega e sua irmã vira-lhe as costas.

Dia 14 de janeiro de 1477 Mamoru nasce outra vez, veste-se de garoto, foge para o feudo e trabalha nos campos de arroz.

Em Junho de 1485 Mamoru, com 15 anos, ao ter sofrido uma segunda tentativa de molestamento – após ter sua identidade revelada - pelo homem que a havia adotado como filha, comete seu segundo homicídio. Porém, a filha do assassinado juntou-se a ela. Em seguida, Mamoru descobre que, assim como ela, sua nova "irmã" e outras meninas da vila também sofreram de males semelhantes. Juntamente a esse grupo, Mamoru funda o Jiyuu. Caçadas durante o dia. Caçadoras durante a noite.

Os anos foram passando e o Jiyuu crescendo, prova de que mulheres, cada vez mais, tornavam-se vítimas do assédio masculino. Quando Mamoru morreu, uma nova líder ascendia ao seu lugar e , em homenagem à fundadora do grupo, essa recebia o título de Mamoru-Sama.

Após diversos centenários, uma garota, Katsuro, de 22 anos, obteve muita influência sobre o grupo, o que lhe deu o título de Mamoru em tão precoce idade. Além de ser possuidora de grande espírito de liderança, a jovem era dona de uma beleza sem parâmetros que, além de ser útil nas ações do grupo, também lhe rendia muitas amantes. Sim, não era apenas a presença masculina que ocupava seus lençóis. Os homens que dormiam com Katsuro possuíam apenas um fim, o inferno. Primeiro a jovem lhes oferecia os deleites de seu corpo, em seguida, após o primeiro gemido, Katsuro os torturava até que chorassem por perdão. Humilhação, a cruz dos imorais.

Porém, a mulher que se deitasse com Katsuro poderia se sentir a pessoa mais amada que um dia ousou sonhar. A loira as tratava como rainhas, pessoas dignas de orgulho, merecedoras da glória. Ela entendia suas dores. Ela as fazia sorrir.

Nem todas as suas seguidoras seguiam essa linhagem. Ainda havia aquelas que acreditavam que, um dia, ainda encontrariam o amor nos braços de um homem.

- Pronta, minha senhora? – uma mulher coberta pelas sombras despertava sua mestre de seus devaneios.

- Sim, mande os entrar. – a loira respondeu sem tirar os olhos do espelho. Katsuro retocava a maquiagem e ajustava o florido kimono que lhe ressaltava a pele e os seios – E lembrem-se meninas, nossos convidados merecem a diversão – sua face tornava-se pura e angelical com seu sorriso cativante – Nossa diversão.

- Hai.

Logo, o ambiente enchia-se de música e convidados. Homens ricos e poderosos misturavam-se às belas mulheres que vestiam kimonos da mais refinada seda, gargalhavam da vida e serviam o saquê.

- Senhorita Katsuro! Há quanto tempo não a via! Imagino que tenha trabalhado bastante com essas jovens! Elas estão adoráveis, dignas moças da alta sociedade.

- Mas isso é muita modéstia de sua parte, Senhor Koji. Essas jovens foram apenas diamantes lapidados com minhas aulas de etiqueta. Nada demais.

- Modesta é a Senhorita! Vejam só! Tão jovem e repleta de conhecimentos. Mas pergunto-me até onde chegam seus conhecimentos.

- Dependerá de seu ponto de vista, Senhor Koji. Na maioria das vezes, meus conhecimentos limitam-se apenas até o fim da linha. – sorrindo amistosamente, com um simples balançar do cabelo, Katsuro deu o sinal. – Mas pergunto-me como tem andado sua filha. Não a tenho visto.

- Kumiko? Ah! Aquela jovem rebelde precisará de sua ajuda, Senhorita Katsuro. A menina nunca faz as vontades do pai e...Quando a obrigo, esperneia. Por favor, aceite-a como sua aluna e torne-a uma mulher digna de representar a família, o lar.

- Às vezes me pergunto sobre o por quê de tanta rebeldia, Senhor Koji.

- A senhorita deve imaginar, coisas da idade. Nunca entendem a paternidade.

- Compreendo. – e enquanto conversavam, dirigiam-se para o sofá que se encontrava mais próximo – Talvez, Senhor Koji, eu possa satisfazer suas vontades – lentamente, a loira caminhava com seus dedos do primeiro botão da camisa que se encontrava a sua frente até o cós de sua calça.

- Minha filha, definitivamente, deveria passar mais tempo com a senhorita.

- Na verdade...- agora, Katsuro avançava com seus lábios selvagens até o lóbulo da orelha do homem – Acho que ela já passa tempo demais comigo.

- Como assim? – Koji não conseguiu conter o riso – Acho que se passasse, eu já teria percebido.

- De repente, o senhor é quem ainda não prestou atenção. – enquanto lhe acariciava o pescoço e beijava-lhe a boca, focava seus olhos em algo não tão distante dos ombros do homem – Por que você mesma não o conta, Kumiko?

- Com muito prazer, minha senhora. – agora, foram outras as pernas que se abraçavam à cintura do velho – Olá, papai. – e afagou-lhe a face antes de cravar a kunai enferrujada no ventre do homem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- **Neji, passaram-se alguns meses desde que chegamos aqui. Não acha estranho que, por enquanto, não houve notícias de ataques nos arredores da vila?

- Não se preocupe, Tsunade está cuidando de tudo.

- Espero que sim. Mas acho que ela pode estar se complicando por deixar, por um ano, seu Capitão rastreador fora de Konoha. – apesar da reconciliação após o incidente da descoberta da mentira contada por Neji, eu ainda não havia esquecido, tudo, por completo. Não mais voltei a me entregar a ele, assim como não mais lhe beijava e não compartilhava sentimentos. Vazia era a palavra certa.

- Creio que não esteja fazendo uma comparação à minha pessoa.

- Claro que não! Isso é uma definição.

- ...

- Relaxa, Neji. Foi só uma brincadeira.

- ...

- Anda, Neji! Fala comigo!

- Por que deveria? Você só tem me evitado! Até nossos quartos possuem uma distância de cinco cômodos de diferença!

- Neji! A casa é grande!

Assim que chegaram a casa, Neji levou minha bagagem e a pôs junta a sua no quarto de casal do imóvel. Porém, ao anoitecer, após uma tarde de intenso treinamento e um demorado banho do gênio, minhas coisas não mais se encontravam juntas as suas. E quando veio me perguntar sobre o porquê de estar em um quarto tão longe, a resposta foi a de que "não gostaria de perturbar a privacidade masculina".

- Grande o bastante para que não corra risco? - ao lançar-me essa pergunta, aproveitou para testar meus reflexos com um ataque surpresa.

- Mas o que? –consegui desviar de seu chute

- Surpresa? – os ataques eram contínuos

- Não! Mas...Isso são horas? –tentava ao máximo não me demonstrar aflita com o estranho comportamento de Neji. Aliás, nunca fora preciso que ele agisse dessa maneira para que demonstrasse estar apta para qualquer adversário a qualquer momento.

- Ninjas precisam de horário para trabalhar?

- Nós passamos o dia inteiro treinando, Neji!

- E se uma daquelas kunoichis aparecesse aqui? O que diria? Volte mais tarde porque treinei o dia inteiro e preciso descansar? – agora, Neji dera o último ataque. Intencionalmente, ele atacava de maneira que me derrubasse sobre o futon que ficava na sala.

- Qual o seu problema, Neji? – perguntei ao notar que o moreno encontrava-se com as mãos e os joelhos erguidos sobre meu corpo deitado. Sim, Hyuuga Neji venceu aquela partida.

- A pergunta certa é "Qual o seu problema, Tenten?" – com os cabelos soltos que formavam uma cortina que cobria seu rosto junto ao meu , ele sussurrou, com voz rouca, próximo ao ouvido.

- Meu problema? – me encontrava incrédula e desconfortável com aquela situação.

- Sim – levou sua mão esquerda em direção a gola de minha blusa, enquanto a outra era mantida apoiada ao lado de meu rosto – Se estás com tanta raiva de mim, me evita, me dirige sentenças irônicas...Porque ainda usas o cordão que te dei? – e segurou o cordão.

- Porque...Eu gosto dele...É algo importante para mim.

- Você...Gosta dele? – Neji soltou, atordoado, o cordão – De verdade?

- Go..Gosto – era um gênio, mas suas perguntas idiotas me irritavam. Contudo, não fui a única a ficar atordoada. Em movimentos desajeitados, Neji afastava-se e olhava-me nos olhos.

- Por que?- agora, já sentado ao meu lado, aguardava que eu me levantasse.

- Porque...- não sabia como responder- Neji...Eu, realmente, preciso tomar um banho...Já está escuro e...Eu gostaria de banhar-me no rio...

- Certo. – apesar de sua tentativa de manter o semblante inalterado, sabia que um turbilhão de perguntas apareciam e desapareciam de sua cabeça. – Tente não demorar. Você estará sozinha e já é tarde.

- Não me demoro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji me tirava do sério. Não sei como era capaz de tal feito. Talvez, eu não conhecesse a mim mesma. Talvez o próprio Neji conseguisse explicar o que estava acontecendo. Talvez eu tenha medo de saber o que tenho.

Com esses pensamentos, a melhor coisa a ser feita seria tomar um banho bem gelado. Assim que saí daquela casa, caminhei o mais rápido que podia de meus pensamentos. E lá estava ela, a água que refletia a luz da lua. Um lugar digno de calmaria.

Já havia passados cinco meses desde que chegamos àquela casa e nenhuma tentativa de ataque por parte do Jiyuu foi relatado. Provavelmente viram que não sou tão forte assim. De repente, tenham até me confundido com Neji e pensaram que o possuidor dos orbes pérolas era a "Mestra das Armas". Bom, se ele fosse o real alvo, elas só viriam a lucrar, pois jamais perderiam tempo com uma mulher que mal podia governar a si mesma.

O medo de entender. O principal motivo do afastamento por parte de Tenten. Afastamento imaginário, pois após o golpe de mestre de Neji, ela havia percebido que não o tirara da cabeça um minuto sequer. Aquele colar era a prova real de que eles tinham uma conexão que Tenten jamais seria capaz de largar. Independente de se ele encontrasse outra mulher para substituí-la ou se outro homem aparecesse para salvá-la de seus pensamentos sobre Neji, a tumalina jamais perderia sua essência. A pedra poderia ser destruída, mas seu conteúdo já estava entranhado em seu âmago.

Mergulhar a cabeça na água seria uma boa alternativa para esfriar a cabeça. Ela o fez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Minha senhora, o que faremos?

- Deixem que nossa guerreira termine seu banho e esfrie a cabeça. Não quero que seu corpo seja ferido.

- E quanto ao homem que a acompanha?

- Deixe-o. Quando ele notar sua demora já estaremos longe. Não precisamos de mais problemas e...Quando a tornar minha, ela não sentirá falta dele.

- Sim.

* * *

Repito: _Capítulo dedicado a Natasha Mayfair _

Espero que gostem! Reviews?

**Próximo Capítulo: **O outro lado


	9. O outro lado

****

Disclaimer:

Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

_-_

* * *

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 9 - ****O outro lado**

Enquanto o rato pensava estar seguro, os gatos ficavam a espreita do melhor momento para atacar.

Durante o banho, inalei o cheiro daquela floresta que tanto me fazia bem, pois apesar dos pesares, aquele ambiente tornou o clima entre nós mais ameno. Na floresta, fazíamos aquilo o que mais gostávamos, treinar junto e não importasse a briga que tivéssemos, mas deixar que o cansaço tomasse conta de nossos corpos enquanto percorríamos por entre árvores, era, de fato, gratificante. Era um contato prazeroso.

Acredito que Neji pensasse da mesma maneira, pois eram nesses momentos que minha mente esquecia-se de tudo o que passamos. Eu relaxava, as expressões, brincadeiras, risos, tudo ganhava um ar mais natural.

A medida que me perdia em divagações, notava o quanto estava agindo feito uma coroa hipocondríaca e recalcada, onde tudo o que estava a volta havia sido planejado para arruinar seu universo paralelo. Eu, Tenten, havia me tornado uma mulher chata e frígida. Aproveitei, também, para agradecer a Kami-Sama por ter me iluminado a mente e mostrado a realidade que eu não queria aceitar, mas, sim, ocultar.

Por fim, decidi-me que meus ataques de frescura haveriam de ser encerrados, o que planejava realizar, ainda, hoje. Devia minhas sinceras desculpas a Hyuuga Neji. Ele me amava, eu não reconhecia, ignorava. Queria que ele sentisse o mesmo que eu, procurava por vingança e isso me matava dia após dia. Essa, definitivamente, não era a Tenten que construí em todos os meus anos de vida. Era hora de voltar ao normal.

Perdida nesses pensamentos, notei o ar mais pesado e um diferente farfalhar de folhas. Algo estava errado e eu estava sozinha. Por sorte não havia retirado a escuta, com que mantinha contato com Neji, próximo ao hitayate que ficava sob a máscara ANBU e com _muita_ sorte, talvez, o dele estivesse ligado. Colocar o braço para fora do lago, alcançar o hitayate e acionar a escuta foi o tempo preciso que tivera.

- Tenten-sama, – Uma voz, na escuridão, proferia meu nome - vejo que terminou seu banho.

- Por favor, saia. Não gosto de ser espionada em momentos como esse. – Enquanto tentava demonstrar tranqüilidade, saía lentamente do lago e pegava as roupas para me vestir com o, discreto, cuidado de manter o hitayate escondido próximo a uma rocha.

- Não entendo o porquê de tanta vergonha, Tenten-sama. Tudo o que tem é digno de admiração.

- Sinto-me lisonjeada, mas como posso aceitar os cumprimentos de alguém que não conheço e que, ainda, pensa que sou uma autoridade por utilizar o sufixo "sama".

- Oh! Não se preocupe em colocar a máscara ANBU. – A voz pronunciou-se- todas conhecem muito bem seu rosto.

Ao perceber a utilização do plural, olhei em volta e deparei-me com quinze belas mulheres que prostravam-se em um círculo ao meu redor.

A voz desconhecida, agora, mais perto de meu ouvido pegou-me de surpresa. Provavelmente, eram por elas que eu e Neji esperávamos. A que falava diretamente a mim era boa. Tinha passos leves.

- Muito prazer, Tenten-sama. Sou Katsuro, representante do Jiyuu.

- Por que me chamam de Tenten-Sama? – A ANBU precisava ganhar tempo para que Neji pudesse, ao menos, escutar uma parcela daquela conversa e saber como procurá-la. – Não sou nenhuma autoridade.

- Talvez diga isso porque em Konoha não lhe dão o devido valor. – Katsuro complementou

- Não me dão valor? Por que acha que me tornei uma ANBU?

- Por esforço, Tenten. Por mérito próprio e não porque é apadrinhada de alguém. Nós, mulheres, somos injustiçadas demais pela monopolização masculina. E...Até onde tenho conhecimento, não há muitas mulheres na ANBU. Você, Tenten, é uma das poucas e raras. Estou errada?

- Está. – Era difícil admitir, mas ela estava certa. E isso me magoava. – O esforço não pode caminhar sozinho, pois, para que dê certo, é preciso aceitação.

- Então, por que demorou tanto tempo para se tornar uma? Talvez...Por causa de seu companheiro, Hyuuga Neji?

- Senhorita, por favor, não vamos envolver terceiros em nossa conversa, sim? – Resolvi apelar para a polidez. A garota era esperta, não poderia cair em seu jogo.

- Se é assim que deseja. Porém, nem todos os desejos podem ser concebidos sem um preço, correto?

- Pois bem, qual o acordo? – Não poderia mentir ao pensar que não saberia do que se tratava. Eu o sabia e foi por aquilo que estava por vir que pisei na escuta. Neji não poderia saber que eu, provavelmente, iria com elas para poupá-lo de preocupações, assim como todos os residentes de Konoha. Agora, era meu momento de retribuir todo o apoio.

- Minhas meninas te adoram e aposto que seu companheiro, também. Então, para juntar o útil ao agradável, por que não passar uma temporada conosco? Mas...Não se preocupe, ninguém descobrirá e seu hitayate de Konoha não será riscado.

- Não se engane, Katsuro, não consigo encontrar um porquê para não darem entrada em minha prisão.

- Bom, acho que um esperto membro do Clã Hyuuga saberia do risco que está correndo e, exatamente, por isso ele não informará Konoha. Com certeza, irá fazer de tudo para proteger sua companheira, então, nada será reportado para sua Hokage.

- Quando partimos?

- Direto ao ponto. Gosto disso, garota! Mas não se preocupe, não iremos muito longe.

- O que consideram longe? – Pus-me a caminhar juntamente a ela, enquanto essa enlaçava, com seu braço, meu pescoço.

- Acompanhe-nos, Tenten! E deixe que as meninas ajudem a carregar o resto de suas coisas.

- Muito obrigada – Dirigi-me para aquelas mulheres e as reverenciei Mas em que posso lhes ajudar? Não entendo o porquê do interesse em mim.

- Você não sabe, Ten-chan? – Uma garotinha veio ao meu encontro.

- O-Oi, você! O que uma menina faz aqui? – Daria uns dez anos para a jovem de cabelos dourados.

- Meu pai matou minha mãe e Katsuro matou meu pai. Então, você vai conosco, mesmo, Ten-chan?

- Vou...- Ao responder aquela pergunta, olhei para Katsuro. Talvez, uma troca de olhares poderia me ajudar a compreender toda a situação.

- Não se preocupe, Tenten. A menina, assim como nós, foi exposta muito cedo à realidade. Normalmente, encaramos como algo positivo, pois se não fosse por isso, ainda, seríamos mulheres fracas e renegadas aos homens.

- Compreendo. – Não pude deixar de sentir remorsos pela menina. – E como você se chama, jovem guerreira?

- Jovem guerreira, Ten-chan? – Seus olhos negros brilhavam – Eu...Eu me chamo Akemi, tenho oito anos e quando crescer, eu...Eu quero ser que nem você.

- Mas você nem me conhece, Akemi! – Gargalhei com a frase da pequena – Posso não ser tão boa pessoa.

- Não acredite nela, Akemi! – Impôs-se Katsuro. – Uma mulher capaz de dar a vida, por seu companheiro e por uma vila que nem reconhece o talento que está perdendo, é dotada de enorme coração. E você, Tenten, imagino que saiba o preço de seu povo, além de ser nossa prisioneira.

- Se sou uma prisioneira, por que me tratam tão bem?

- Inicialmente, seria um desperdício machucar esse belo corpo. – Nessa parte, com alguns dedos, Katsuro percorria toda a extensão de minha coluna vertebral. – Em seguida, você é mulher. Também, não podemos deixar o mais importante para trás, você treinará minhas meninas.

- Treinar? Essas mulheres? – Se eu as treinasse, como isso seria vantajoso para Neji ou Konoha?

- Pensei que já imaginasse. Talvez, seja por isso que não relutou em vir conosco. – Sua expressão era pensativa, porém, aos poucos, foi ganhando traços de desgosto. – E não pense, querida Tenten, em treiná-las de maneira errada. Estarei de olho em você.

- Hai. – Onde estava com a cabeça para deixar que Neji escutasse uma parcela da conversa? Agora, eu tinha a certeza de que ele viria atrás e isso não seria nada bom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Em casa, Neji andava de um lado para o outro. Haviam se passado mais de quarenta minutos desde que Tenten havia saído para banhar-se.

"Bobagem"

Era o que o rapaz pensava, pois já a havia deixado confusa o suficiente com suas ações. Entretanto, ao menos, Neji sabia que não o fazia por mal, mas porque amava àquela mulher. Retornando, então, a agir de maneira ansiosa quando tomava banho no banheiro convencional, escovando os dentes, indo preparar um lanche noturno. Não havia como não estender o pescoço em direção a janelas e portas, como se ela fosse, a qualquer momento, entrar por algum desses.

Contudo, ao notar um som atípico, algo como...O chiar de sua escuta de treino? Em seguida, correu para o quarto.

"Não entendo o porquê de tanta vergonha, Tenten-sama... É digno de admiração."

"Sinto-me lisonjeada... Conheço que, ainda, pensa que sou uma autoridade."

"Talvez diga isso porque em Konoha não lhe dão o devido valor."

"Não me dão"

"...Hyuuga Neji?"

"..Não..."

"Pois bem, qual o acordo?"

"...Ninguém descobrirá e seu hitayate de Konoha não será riscado."

"Quando partimos?"

Apesar da má qualidade de transmissão, Neji sabia que seus ouvidos não estavam enganados. Tenten possuía contatos que a ajudariam a trair Konoha e, o pior, ela não acreditava no que Neji, durante todo o tempo que passaram, havia feito por ela. Os momentos em conjunto não tiveram importância.

Não havia mais no que pensar. Arrumou suas coisas e preparou-se para retornar a Konoha. Se não poderia salvá-la de seu próprio egoísmo, ao menos, lutaria por Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sete dias haviam passado e nenhum sinal de Neji. Apesar de tentar controlar tudo o que estava ao meu redor, a ausência do Hyuuga me apavorava. Não sabia se ele havia escutado a conversa ou se alguém do Jiyuu havia ido a sua procura. Contudo, nenhuma daquelas mulheres a haviam deixado sozinha em um minuto sequer.

Algo estava errado. Porém, não sabia o que esperar. Enquanto podia, ensinava técnicas as jovens aprendizes, mas cometia pequenos erros de cálculo para uma batalha real. De fato, para acreditarem, os erros haveriam de estar em perfeita sincronia com tudo o que fizesse. Era acreditar na própria mentira. Acreditar que, um dia, Neji viria ajudá-la nessa batalha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Absorta em centenas de pergaminhos espalhados por toda a sala, Tsunade não percebeu a aparição de um ANBU desacompanhado.

- Tsunade-Sama, preciso lhe falar.

- Capitão, não me assuste dessa maneira.

- Desculpe-me.

- Onde está sua parceira?

- Temo que esteja traindo Konoha.

- Pois bem, você tem consciência do que está falando?

- Sim.

- Se você, o capitão da equipe que escalei, o diz, não tenho porque desconfiar.

- O que faremos?

- Você, Hyuuga? Nada. Já fez muito.

- Como assim? Estamos falando de Tenten! – O Hyuuga teve a voz alterada por sua exaltação.

- Sim, eu sei de quem estamos falando. Irei tomar minhas providências.

- Mas...

- Vá para casa, Capitão. Já fez o bastante por Konoha. Fique em casa por um mês e se eu souber que pretende deixar Konoha sem minha autorização, não me procure mais.

- Certo. – E deixou a sala.

- Homem cego e tolo. Só enxerga um palmo embaixo do nariz. – Proferia enquanto o observava passar pelos telhados. - Traga mais saquê, Shizune!

- Mais, Tsunade?

- Você não foi contratada para fazer objeções à minhas ordens, mulher!

- Já vai, já vai.

- Que Kami-Sama olhe por nós...- A loira encontrava-se estafada- Konoha conta com você, Tenten.

.

.

* * *

Olá! Demorou, mas chegou! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! E...Aguardem atualizações! Elas virão antes do que imaginam! Fanfic em reta final!

Muitíssimo obrigada a todas as reviews! Sou muito grata por todo o carinho e motivações que vocês me presenteam por intermédio de suas fofíssimas reviews! Por isso, procuro sempre respondê-las com o mesmo carinho!

_Capítulo dedicado a pessoa que aguenta minhas crises de recalque_, **N**atasha Mayfair.

-

**Próximo Capítulo:** Lutando contra o tempo


	10. Lutando contra o tempo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 10 - ****Lutando contra o tempo**

Sabia que uma parcela da proteção da Vila de Konoha estava em minhas mãos. Porém, haviam se passado 14 dias e nem sinal de Neji. Em parte, agradecia a Kami-Sama por não ter sofrido nenhuma interrupção durante a prática do plano elaborado por Tsunade, mas...Eu estava sozinha. Pela primeira vez, estava sem o Hyuuga ao lado.

Por mais que evitasse ter meu pensamento voltado a ele, mais isso me perseguia, mais eu acreditava ter acontecido algo a ele e...Mais a voz, em meu subconsciente, me alertava de que ele havia me esquecido.

O tempo passava e meu único passatempo era treinar aquelas jovens e ser alvo de comentários tendenciosos feitos por...Mulheres.

De fato, pelo que era observado, não eram uma espécie de lutadoras de Orochimaru. Apenas haviam se tornado mulheres rancorosas e descrentes do mundo. Descrente de homens e descrente daquilo o que chamamos de "virada de página". Afinal, apesar de ser uma kunoichi, sempre soube que a violência não seria a solução para todos os meus problemas.

Confesso que por muito tempo chorei, confundi atitudes de pessoas próximas e, mais especificamente, Dele. Mas essa série de fatores me tornou mais forte e mais conhecedora de mim. Muitas vezes o mundo tenta fazer contato conosco, contudo, estamos tão absortos em conflitos externos que nos esquecemos de prestar atenção ao redor.

- Olá Tenten! – Katsuro acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia, Katsuro – e a reverenciei.

- Jovem guerreira, por que insiste em me reverenciar? Você está prestando um serviço para mim, não sendo minha súdita. Afinal de contas, prestações de serviços são negócios. E o seu pagamento vale uma vida, lembra? – Droga! Por que ela insistia em trazer-me Neji a mente?

- Katsuro, por que o interesse em montar um exército de lutadoras? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos rumo a área do desjejum.

- Você pergunta demais, Capitã. – a mulher evitava a troca de olhares.

- Desculpe-me, mas pensei que o grupo funcionasse como colônia para mulheres refugiadas e...

- Diga-me, Tenten. Olhe ao seu redor e me responda. Se _você_ fosse uma dessas mulheres, aceitaria a submissão? Ficaria parada a espera do que o destino aguarda para si? – a mulher socava a mesa a nossa frente em sinal de irritação.

- Mas há outras maneiras de recomeçar. A vingança não é, efetivamente, a melhor forma de reconstruir uma vida.

- Ainda pensa dessa maneira porque a dor que sentiu pela ausência do Hyuuga, ainda, não aflorou.

- Eu não preciso de um homem para ter uma vida, Katsuro.

- É esse o espírito...Mas noto que não amava o Hyuuga tanto quanto pensava, não é mesmo? Caso contrário, estaria entendendo a dor dessas mulheres que, um dia, amaram verdadeiramente a alguém e precisaram superar a dor de uma traição.

- Talvez esteja certa. – Concordei. – Talvez não o considere tanto assim.

- Dificilmente alguém negligencia uma amizade de anos, Tenten. Não pense que me engane e, o pior, que engane a si mesma. Aquilo o que sente já está sendo transformado em ódio.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não se esqueça, Tenten, você é vigiada 24 horas por minhas mulheres. Mas não se preocupe. No momento em que desejar compartilhar o calor de seu corpo em minha cama, as vigias cessarão.

- Se me permite, tenho que treinar as meninas. – depois desse desfortúnio, não mais agüentei olhar ou ouvir o que a mulher tinha a dizer.

- Ah, capitã! Hoje a tarde faremos um ataque a uma fazenda próxima. Não deixe as meninas cansadas demais! E...Aproveitaremos para ter certeza daquilo o que vem ensinando a elas.

- Que seja.

Droga! Precisaremos fazer um ataque prévio? Que espécie de mulheres são essas? Gostam de testar suas habilidades em inocentes? Afinal, a ideologia do _Jiyuu _não é a proteção de mulheres? Quanto mais me questionava, mais angustiada ficava. Contudo, isso já era de se esperar de um trabalho como ANBU. Certas coisas exigiam sacrifícios e...Segundo minha conversa com Tsunade, meu sacrifício haveria de ser solitário.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Tsunade- Sama. Mandou me chamar?_

_- Sim, Tenten. Por favor, sente. – e indicou-me a cadeira a sua frente. – Sinto muito por lhe trazer de volta após a reunião que tivemos, mas precisava lhe falar na ausência do Hyuuga._

_- Certo._

_- Tenten, aquelas mulheres precisam ter total confiança em ti. Precisam saber que você está ao lado delas, que será um membro exemplar para o grupo. Nem que, para isso, você precise trair a confiança de Neji._

_- Desulpe, Hokage, mas não compreendo._

_- Neji não poderá participar dessa parte do plano. A partir desse momento, você será uma agente dupla de Konoha._

_- E como manterei Konoha informada? _

_- Ainda não sabemos qual a intenção oficial de Katsuro, mas sua rota inclui Konoha. Ao notar que estão se aproximando da vila, mande um bunshin. _

_- E se realizarem ataques no período em que eu estiver como membro do grupo?_

_- Não há nada que poderá ser feito, Tenten. Nesse momento, você precisará agir como uma ANBU._

_- Certo._

_- Era apenas o que eu tinha para falar. Pode se retirar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eram 18 horas da tarde. As mulheres começavam a se preparar para a guerrilha. E eu , Mitsashi Tenten, também. Contudo, suas guerrilhas eram arquitetadas de uma maneira atípica. As jovens não se preparavam com acessórios de material resistente ou armas; elas arrumavam-se como gueixas.

- Hey! Akemi! - Chamei a garotinha que passava há alguns metros de fronte eu me encontrava.

- Ten-chan! – E me saudou com um caloroso abraço. Eu gostava da menina. Ao notar meu olhar curioso, iniciou o diálogo. – Algum problema, Tem-chan?

- Akemi, por que as meninas estão se arrumando como se fossem para uma festa e não para um embate?

- Ten-chan boba! Para nós, um embate é uma festa!

- Como?

- Você não imaginava que seríamos tão masculinas a ponto de sairmos vestidas de armaduras e bradando gritos de guerra? Esperava?

- Er...Sim....

- Ten-chan não aprendeu nada! – e riu com as mãozinhas escondendo o sorriso formado em seus lábios – Nós vamos a um encontro de senhores feudais!

- Mas...

- Você quer saber como vamos colocar nosso treinamento em prática?

- Exatamente.

- Somos mulheres, Ten-chan. Nossa melhor e principal arma é a sedução. Após usá-la colocaremos em prática o conhecimento marcial. Também precisamos nos divertir um pouco.

- Akemi! Você não é nova para isso?

- Não se preocupe, Ten-chan! Eu apenas fico vigiando para que nada dê errado.

- Vigiando? – Algo começava a dar errado.

- Sabe, Ten-chan, eu sou uma espécie de "arma secreta" do Jiyuu.

- Arma secreta? – Não entendia onde a menina pretendia chegar. – Não compreendo.

- Tudo há seu tempo, Ten-chan!

- Akemi, por que, especificamente, vamos atacar a esses senhores?

- Porque são importantes, Ten-chan! E ricos! Riquíssimos! O dinheiro deles pode deixar Akemi muito mais bonita!

- Você não precisa disso, Akemi!

- Pobre Ten-chan! Tão inocente...hihihi- acariciou-me a face e saiu correndo para se trocar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Em meia hora 30 mulheres trajadas da mais pura seda, subiram nas carroças que as aguardavam e rumaram para o local do encontro. Eu estava com elas.

Ao chegarmos na suntuosa fazenda, logo reconheci. Era a fazenda de criação de cervos dos Nara. Droga! Estávamos mais perto do que esperava de Konoha e...Poderia ser reconhecida. Katsuro me jogou no covil e sabia que eu sairia ferida por ambos os lados. Inicialmente por estar com elas e ser considerada traidora de Konoha e, segundo, por atacar aqueles que, um dia, conviveram comigo.

Ao abrirem as portas, os homens demonstraram-se surpresos, mas não recusaram a visita feminina. Porém, em um canto, todos os meus medos resumiram-se em dois corpos que estavam, seriamente, conversando descontentes com toda a farra. Hyuuga Hiashi e Nara Shikaku.

Precisava tirá-los dali.

Passei a observar melhor a abordagem das mulheres. Essas, definitivamente, sabiam como seduzir um homem. Katsuro era a mais cobiçada por todos e, curiosamente, parecia ser conhecida deles.

Ao caminhar por entre os homens, senti-me pressionada por seus olhos a lhes dar atenção. De fato, não poderia fazer nada mais do que lhes dirigir alguns sorrisos envergonhados. Contudo, algo me chamou a atenção. Akemi, estranhamente, me perseguia com o olhar. Curiosa, fui perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali.

- Akemi! O que você faz no meio desses homens?

- Estou vigiando, Tenten.

- Mas precisavam te deixar no meio disso tudo?

- Você, _ainda_, não entendeu. Estou aqui para vigiar. Vigiar você, Ten-chan.

- Me vigiar, Akemi? Mas...Mal sei como reagir a esses homens.

- Ten-chan! – Ela, alegremente, sorriu e fez menção para que eu me abaixasse até ficar à sua altura e me falar em sussurros – Vou te contar meu segredo, Ten-chan...Eu...- Fomos interrompidas por uma garrafa quebrada no meio do salão.

- Que comece a festa, meus amigos! – um senhor bêbado bradava enquanto dançava entre duas mulheres.

-...Posso ler sua mente, Ten-chan...- e finalizou com uma risada após o sussurro.

- Ler mentes?

- E...Nem pense em fazer o que está pensando, Ten-chan...Ou... te impedirei... – a voz angelical de criança não combinava com o que era proferido.

Naquele instante o ar tornava-se mais rarefeito, tudo ao redor começa a me deixar aflita e, pouco a pouco, pude sentir a garganta estreitando-se. Eu...Eu não podia falar. Levei minha mão até a garganta, mas...Não encontrava nada de anormal, apenas me encontrava inexpressiva.

Akemi ria.

Desesperada com a situação, corri para o mais longe que pude da criança. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, esbarrei em algo. Hyuuga Hiashi. Eu havia ido ao seu encontro.

- Algum problema, minha jovem? – Graças! Ele não havia me reconhecido.

- ...- Tentei falar, mas o que saía de minha garganta eram grunhidos desesperadores. Precisava agir rápido, mas a peste poderia ler minha mente. Enquanto isso, os homens me olhavam intrigados. Começavam a me reconhecer.

- Eu não te conheço? – uma voz ,em minhas costas, chamou-me a atenção.

Era Neji.

Não sabia como, mas precisava tirá-los dali. O tempo passava e o Jyiuu se aproximava do momento de atacar. Com os três homens ao meu redor, a garota ao longe me observando e Katsuro gargalhando para o que estava por vir; tudo contribuía para meu desespero. Eu suava. Os olhares me perseguiam. Eu suava mais ainda.

Foi então que, ao passar a mão pela testa e a descer até o colo suado, o encontrei. O colar. Eu ainda usava o colar que Neji me presenteara _naquele dia. _Instintivamente, lancei meu olhar para Neji e lhe mostrei o colar.

Ele, logo, o reconheceu.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e percebi que o ódio tomava conta de seu corpo. Mas...Meu desespero era tanto ao apontar para o colar e não proferir nenhuma palavra que...Ele resolveu apelar para a racionalidade. Cruzou os braços, olhou para Hiashi e Shikaku. Os três destinaram suas atenções para mim e procuraram não causar alarde.

- Fale. – Neji ordenou.

- ...- Nenhuma palavra saía.

- Não temos todo o tempo do mundo. – Ele provocou.

Num ato de desespero, segurei meu pescoço com ambas as mãos e puxei, o mais forte que pude, o ar. Nem eu fazia idéia de meus atos. Apenas apontava insistentemente para o colar e para o lado de fora da fazenda. Fazia o mesmo movimento repetidas e repetidas vezes.

- Tenten, sem brincadeiras, por favor. – Neji não se esforçava para compreender.

- Espere, Neji. – Shikaku nos interrompeu. – Acho que ela está sob algum jutsu e não consegue falar. Vamos jovem, demonstre mais uma vez e calmamente.

Novamente, apontei para os três a minha frente e apontei para o lado de fora. Pela troca de olhares, compreenderam, mas não sabiam se deveriam confiar em mim. Percebi que Akemi se aproximava com um sorriso nos lábios. Pelo olhar desesperador que lancei a ela e, em seguida, aos três, Neji me arrastou pela mão até o lado de fora. Os outros dois nos seguiram. Pela movimentação dos três homens, Akemi recuou.

Neji acabou me arrastando até o início da floresta onde ficavam os cervos. Não longe o suficiente, arrastei-os para mais longe ainda do local onde ocorria a reunião.

- Tenten, tente nos falar algo, por favor. – Hiashi se manifestou.

Logo me lembrei do que poderia ser feito. Fiz o selo com as mãos. Ao ter o bunshin feito, apontei para que prestassem atenção ao que esse deveria dizer.

- Não posso falar muito. A garota pequena pode ler pensamentos e foi a responsável por me deixar muda. Mantenham-se o mais longe possível daquele lugar e avisem à Tsunade que já estamos próximas de Konoha. Mas, por favor, não se aproximem daquele lugar – falei enquanto apontava para o celeiro. - É uma armadilha! Vai acontecer uma chacina. Entreguem isso para Tsunade – e lhes entreguei o pergaminho dentro do papiro.

- E ela? – Neji perguntou para o bunshin.

- Tenten se refugiará por uns tempos na floresta. Enquanto isso, vou em seu lugar ao encontro do Jiyuu e ela irá estudar o que haverá de ser feito. Ah! Outro bunshin irá acompanhá-los como garantia de segurança até o escritório da Hokage. – Dito isso, o bunshin voltou para o celeiro e eu me direcionei para a floresta.

- Es...Espere, Tenten! – olhei para trás e me deparei com um Neji sozinho. Provavelmente, os demais já haviam rumado para Konoha.

- ...- Não tive como responder. Contudo, creio que, naquele momento, palavras seriam desnecessárias.

Senti a mão do Hyuuga capturar meu pescoço e, logo, nossos lábios se encontrarem com sofreguidão. Com respiração pesada, Neji beijava-me desesperadamente enquanto suas mãos seguravam, com firmeza, minha cintura.

- Não sei o que se passa por sua cabeça, o que fez e o que pretende fazer...Mas não pense que escapará tão facilmente de mim. Sendo assim, trate de ficar bem viva, está me entendendo? Mantenha-se viva. – Dito isso em meu ouvido, afastei-me para que pudesse olhar em seu rosto. Passei alguns fios de seu cabelo por trás da orelha e sorri. Essa, de fato, poderia ser minha única maneira de confortá-lo. Fiz sinal para que ele saísse de lá o mais rápido possível.

Ao vê-lo sumir do meu alcance de vista, pude ouvir os gritos começarem no celeiro. Por sinal, as mulheres aprenderam como usar o que lhes ensinei.

Enquanto a noite caía, me aproximava mais e mais do alto da montanha. Precisava encontrar um abrigo e uma maneira de reverter o jutsu para que pudesse traçar uma nova estratégia. Ao sentar em uma rocha para descansar, pude avistar as luzes de Konoha. Ah! Quão ótimo seria poder estar ao lado das meninas, treinando com Lee e o sensei e, especialmente, poder ser acalentada pelos braços do gênio que povoava minhas noites insones.

Com minha dor não se brinca. Daqui para frente, só me faltava correr contra o tempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oe oe Pessoal! Então? O que acharam do capítulo? Ficou legal? Me desculpe pela demora, mas é que o tempo tornou-se escasso. Fiquei super feliz pela aproximação do feriado! Estava cheia de vontade de escrever e atualizar!

**Importante:** Leiam **"** **O Enigma das Rosas"**! Haverá postagem dela hoje, viu?! E, é claro, sem se esquecer de ler **"Sangue e Chocolate".** O acompanhamento dessa segunda é fundamental para que haja uma melhor compreensão do enredo de "Enigma", certo, biscoitos? Ah! E não deixem de mandar reviews!

-

**Próximo Capítulo:** A resposta de Konoha


	11. A resposta de Konoha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**OBS.:** Capítulo destinado a todas as pessoas que , apesar das intempéries que encontram no caminho, jamais deixam-se abater.

-

_-_

* * *

**Mau Hábito**

**Capítulo 11 – A resposta de Konoha**

- Tsunade-Sama! – Anko entrou gritando em sua sala. - Hyuuga Hiashi e Nara Shikaku desejam lhe falar com urgência.

- Mande-os entrar. – A loira nem olhou para a mulher na porta. Apenas se encontrava absorta entre pergaminhos. Com certeza, toda a movimentação do Jiyuu estava causando dores de cabeça.

- Hokage - o mentor do clã Hyuuga se pronunciou –, temos mensagens da garota Tenten.- e lhe estendeu o papiro que continha o pergaminho.

- Muito obrigada e...Por favor, peço que se sentem por um instante. – E lhes indicou as cadeiras com um balançar da cabeça.

- O que, de fato, está acontecendo nos arredores de Konoha? – Shikaku não se conteve.

- É sobre isso o que quero lhes falar. Se estão aqui e com um recado de Tenten, provavelmente a garota lhes salvou da morte. Os senhores também são senhores muito cobiçados pelo grupo que Tenten está acompanhando, o Jiyuu.

- Conhecemos o grupo, mas não compreendemos o porquê de quererem se aproximar de Konoha. – Shikaku mais uma vez se pronunciou enquanto saía da cadeira para sentar-se no beiral da janela.

- Vou direto ao ponto. Com o passar do tempo, os propósitos do Jiyuu foram modificados. O que anteriormente era uma batalha social se transformou em política. – Suspirou de forma pesarosa. - As mulheres estão buscando status, bens materiais, coisas que homens como os senhores podem oferecer.

- E o que espera que façamos? – Shikaku era o único que se manifestava. Hiashi apenas ouvia.

- É o que pretendo planejar assim que ler as anotações de Tenten. Por favor, permaneçam em meu escritório. Precisarei da ajuda de vocês.

-

-

-

Aquele contato com Tenten o fez perder o controle de si. Por mais que a razão lhe dissesse que ela estava a trair Konoha, seu coração o mandava deixar de ser cabeça-dura e, ao menos uma vez, acreditar inteiramente em alguém. Tenten o havia mudado desde sempre. Entretanto, apenas agora é que havia reconhecido.

Sendo assim, após o encontro com a morena, correu para o hospital de Konoha. Com sorte, ainda poderia encontrar Sakura prestes a sair de seu turno. Provavelmente estaria acompanhada do Uchiha, mas isso não faria diferença alguma. Jamais cobiçaria a mulher alheia e Sasuke, se bobeasse, já havia percebido antes dele o quanto gostava e desejava Tenten.

Pronto. Estava de frente para o hospital e, como o calculado, Tenten o deixava ao lado de Sasuke.

- Sakura-san? – Neji lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Olá, Neji! Como vai? – A rosada o respondeu com um sorriso na face.

- Olá, Hyuuga. – Era Sasuke quem lhe falava.

- Preciso de sua ajuda como médica, Sakura. Se Sasuke me permitir lhe pegar emprestada por algumas horas, é claro. – Lançou um olhar brincalhão para o amigo.

- Olha lá, Neji! – Sasuke alertou.- Espero que ela não esteja indo cuidar de nenhum de seus problemas de impotência sexual. – Retribuiu o sorriso que o outro lhe dera antes.

- Será que dá para os dois machões pararem com essa conversa? – Sakura os repreendeu. – É sobre Tenten, não é?

- Sim, é. – Neji assentiu. – Ela não consegue falar. Lançaram-lhe um jutsu que a fez perder a voz. E...Eu não sei como ajudá-la.

- Sasuke, nos veremos de noite - A mulher apertou firme a mão do Uchiha.- Vamos até meu escritório, Neji. Preciso que me conte melhor essa história.

-

-

-

- Chamem Tenten. - Katsuro ordenou de modo impaciente para suas auxiliares. – O que fazem ainda paradas? Tragam-na! Agora!

- Sim. – E desapareceram assim que responderam em uníssono.

- Pode sair de trás das cortinas, Akemi.

- Katsuro-sensei...Não gosto de te ver irritada. – A pequena caminhava para o colo da outra mulher.

- Akemi, Akemi...De pequena tens apenas o tamanho e não o cérebro. – Afagou os cabelos da jovem. – O que achas que Tenten falou com aqueles homens?

- Falar? Acho que não falou nada. – E gargalhou longamente ao recordar do que havia feito. – Mas...Confesso ter encontrado dificuldade para ler seus pensamentos enquanto esteve fora do celeiro.

- Que tipo de dificuldade?

- Bem, os pensamentos estavam desconexos. Eu apenas vi árvores e mais árvores. – Akemi gesticulava bruscamente. – Hoje de manhã tentei fazer o mesmo e era só o que via.

- Quando ela chegar, faremos um teste, pequena.

Mal Katsuro alertara Akemi de sua intenção de testar Tenten, uma de suas auxiliares havia retornado com o aviso de que a mestra das armas estava a caminho.

- ...- Sim, era um bunshin que representava Tenten. Logo, esse também não poderia falar.

- Vejo que não pode falar, treinadora. – Katsuro começou. – E presumo que isso seja obra da pequena Akemi. Pois bem, Akemi, preciso que ela fale.

- Tudo bem...- E desfez o jutsu. Mal ela sabia a grande ajuda que alguém, do outro lado da floresta, estaria recebendo. Kami era justo.

Precisava parecer verdadeiro. Provavelmente a sensação de alívio teria sido grande para a real Tenten e de incômodo, também. Afinal, quem teve as cordas vocais _desbloqueadas _após um período considerável sentiria um incômodo. Talvez um pigarro. E foi exatamente isso o que o bunshin simulou.

- Acredito que tenha sido incômodo, Tenten. – A líder pressupôs. – Mas foi necessário. Você poderia ter atrapalhado nosso plano.

- Na verdade, Katsuro-Sama – Akemi começou a pôr a língua ferina em prática- , ela atrapalhou um pouco. Onde foram parar Shikaku e Hiashi?

- Acredito que, por terem se deparado comigo, tenham ido embora. Sou uma traidora para Konoha. Supostamente, eles pretendiam manter distância de mim.

- Não fique assim, minha garota. – Katsuro demonstrou-se compadecida.- Você tem a nós e...Muito em breve esses homens não tornarão a pensar mal de sua pessoa. Mortos não falam, não é mesmo? – E gargalhou profundamente ao cogitar essa possibildade.

- Pretende matá-los? – o bunshin berrou exasperado. – Não havia prometido não ferir ninguém.

- E desde quando um homem é alguém, meu bem?

- Você mentiu para mim! – E preparou-se para atacar a mulher.

- Segurem-na! – Katsuro ordenou para as guardas que estavam presentes no escritório improvisado no local onde ocorrera a chacina.

Entretanto, nenhuma foi ábil o suficiente para segurá-la. Caso não fosse um bunshin de Tenten, poder-se-ia dizer que a garota carregava a mesma marca de Naruto.

- Deixe-me brincar um pouco, Katsuro? – Akemi lhe implorou com um riso fogoso.

- Toda sua, mas cuidado para não estragar aquela pele. A quero para brincar em meu quarto, sim? – Respondeu enquanto sentava-se atrás de sua mesa para que pudesse assistir a luta em uma posição privilegiada.

- Ótimo! – Comemorou a menor. – Então, Ten...

Não tivera como terminar a frase. O bunshin fora mais rápido ao lançar-lhe um dado na região entre os olhos.

- Não sou um brinquedo, peste.

- AKEMI! – Katsuro desesperou-se enquanto corria ao encontro do corpo que pendia lentamente.

- Não é Tenten, Mamoru...Não é...

- Como não? – A outra se encontrava inconformada.

- Não pude prever seus movimentos...- A voz perdia força – Veja. – E apontou para onde a morena supostamente deveria estar.

Apenas encontraram uma tora de madeira.

- DESGRAÇADA! – A voz de Katsuro ecoou pelo lugar. – Quero todas se embrenhando pelo mato! Agora! – Corria desesperada pelo celeiro. O cabelo despenteado juntamente a maquiagem borrada lhe dava um ar de decadência. – Tragam a garota ANBU viva! Quero eu mesma fatiar aquele pedaço de carne barata!

Em instantes, mulheres corriam a recolher armas e sumir de sua vista.

-

-

-

As horas passavam de maneira avassaladora e eu ainda não havia descoberto uma solução para essa ausência de voz. Na realidade, era o que eu pensava até tê-la instantaneamente de volta. Certamente, seria uma obra da minha réplica. Pelo menos havia descansado o tempo necessário para recuperar o vigor. Eu estava numa floresta, ou seja, poderia aguardar por qualquer evento inesperado.

Interessante havia sido o fato de poder ter refletido um pouco mais sobre...Neji. Ele havia me dado um voto de confiança e eu não o desperdiçaria. Afinal, agora eu tinha a convicção de que era uma ANBU e nada mais me seria inalcançável.

Instintivamente separei armas e pergaminhos precisos para que me acompanhassem na floresta, já que material desnecessário viria apenas a atrapalhar.

De fato, fui surpreendida. Ondas de chakra emanavam de todos os lados. Algo grande estava para acontecer e eu estava descampada. Ótimo! Não poderia ficar pior.

- Tenten! – Era a voz de Sakura. Bem, acho que subestimei a situação. Ela ficou pior.

Mas não era apenas Sakura. De meu lado esquerdo estavam Sakura e Neji. Do outro, mais de 100 mulheres de Katsuro. Fui descoberta.

- Tenten – Uma das mulheres se pronunciou. – Temos ordens para levá-la até Katsuro. Entregue-se e não morrerá.

Aquelas palavras me provocaram. Sim, a vontade de ter o sangue da nova Mamoru gritou. Em seguida, olhei para Neji. Ele me compreenderia. Ou talvez....Não.

- Tenten, por favor, não. – Segurado por Sakura, ele ordenou.

- Retesado perante uma luta, Hyuuga? – Brinquei. Essa, talvez, poderia ser a última vez em que nos veríamos. Era loucura, também o sabia, mas precisava fazer isso por ele e por Konoha. Preparei-me para a batalha.

- Você é louca, mulher. – O Hyuuga suspirou vencido.

- Ou talvez não, Hyuuga. – Era Sasuke que aparecera ao lado de Sakura.

- Olá, Neji! – Era a voz de Lee. – Prontos para a luta? Não vejo a hora de aplicar um golpe novo! E você, senhora ANBU? Animada?

Ao olhar além de Lee vi o time de guerreiros que o acompanhava. Tsunade havia captado minha mensagem e agiu de maneira rápida e precisa. Sim, estava explicada minha admiração pela Quinta. Inalei o ar que pairava naquela parte da floresta. Queria sentir o cheiro do verde e da terra antes que esses se misturassem ao sangue derramado. Em seguida, senti os dedos de Neji se entrelaçarem aos meus. Estávamos juntos nessa.

- Achei que minhas mulheres estavam demorando demais para buscá-la, traíra. – Era Katsuro que surgiu por entre suas guerreiras. – Não esperavam festejar sem mim, não é mesmo? Porque eu quero lutar apenas contigo, Tenten.

- Tenten, por Kami, não vá. – Neji sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sinto muito, Neji, mas é preciso. Estou preparada para enfrentá-la e é a missão imposta por Tsunade. – Disse ao soltar sua mão e me preparando para partir. – Por favor, lute ao lado dos demais e me aguarde assim que essa loucura terminar.

- ATACAR! – Foi a última coisa que escutei quando corri rumo a floresta. Katsuro iniciara o combate e se pôs no meu encalço.

- Não vá tão longe, criança! – A voz de Katsuro vinha de longe. – Seu corpo não poderá ser tão difícil de ser encontrado por seus amigos...Isso é, se sobrar algum. – Gargalhou de forma macabra.

Ao esperar por uma resposta minha, a mulher pretendia descobrir minha localização dentre tantas árvores. Não seria boba. Precisava vencê-la. E o pior é que não havia alternativa de ganhar ou fracassar. Ou a venceria ou a venceria. Havia perdido tempo demais tolerando cantadas e frases que menosprezassem homens e mulheres civis. Se a vida era feita de escolhas, todos haveriam de se deparar com o certo e o errado. Nem sempre todos poderiam acertar. Sim, é um pensamento maquiavélico, mas isso garantiu a sobrevivência de povos. E...Aqueles que erraram são obrigados a conviver com essa condição enquanto não mudarem seu rumo.

Parei. Seria hora do combate corpo a corpo.

- Estou aqui, Katsuro. – Fiquei em uma porção de terra ainda iluminada pelos raios do sol. – Vamos parar com esse jogo e resolver essa história de uma vez.

- Pois bem. Lutaremos.- Ela se aproximava em passos lentos.

- Por que eu, nova mamoru? – Questionei.

- Porque você teria um futuro brilhante dentro da organização. – E desferiu um soco em meu rosto. Apenas recuei alguns passos.

- Não considere isso como o início da luta. Apenas o fiz para ver se acorda pra vida e perceba que os homens tendem apenas a arruinar sua vida, garota! Olhe para o Hyuuga! Se te amasse realmente teria duvidado ou...Até mesmo lhe abandonado conosco?

- Por favor, Katsuro! Por que insiste em jogar conosco? Não lhe fizemos nada!- Exclamei em indignação. – Deixe Konoha em paz!

- Eu deixaria se os homens daqui não tivessem tanta riqueza e...Se eu não quisesse roubar todo seu chakra. Me dê sua habilidade, Tenten, e deixarei todos em paz.

Sim, ela propôs uma troca. Até tentadora, eu diria. Eu por toda a vila. De fato, já o havia feito uma vez, mas eu até o faria novamente se não fosse por uma coisa: habilidades são cultivadas com muita dedicação e trabalho duro.

- Sinto muito. Não poderei fazer sua vontade. – Admiti.

- Tudo bem. Pelo visto terei que fazê-lo a força. Uma pena...Não queria machucar esse rostinho, boneca. – Dito isso, nos prostramos em combate.

Preciso afirmar que a líder do Jiyuu era ágil, muito ágil. Embora tivéssemos nossas armas, partimos para o taijutsu. Após desvios e mais desvios senti um chute sobre minha costela esquerda. Maldita! Senti que a havia fraturado. Precisava afastá-la por um tempo. Invoquei um pergaminho.

Enquanto a distraía com a chuva de seibons, me escondi atrás de uma árvore para que pudesse voltar a controlar a respiração e concentrar para o que viria a seguir.

- Achou que se esconderia tão fácil assim? – Katsuro apareceu sobre o galho de árvore acima de mim. – Ou já se cansou?

- Longe disso! – Num salto pus-me de frente a ela. E com um jutsu que havia aprendido pelos livros de Neji, pus a mão sobre o tronco e fiz com que agulhas brotassem desse para o corpo a mulher.

Por pouco elas não transpassam por completo seu corpo. Ela havia desviado a tempo, mas não o suficiente para evitar que algumas perfurassem o braço direto.

- Bela técnica, menina. – Ela disse quando chegou ao chão. – Mas sabe que o Hyuuga tem razão? Você é louca por achar que pode lutar em pé de igualdade comigo.

- Eu já lhe disse, Katsuro! Deixe Neji fora disso! – E invoquei o Souguu Tensakai em sua direção. Honestamente? Aquela briga com o nome dele envolvido já estava me tirando do sério.

- Vejo que gosta de proteger seu macho...

- Ele...- Passamos a trocar golpes.- Não...- Ela chutara pela segunda vez a costela fraturada-...É...- Quebrei-lhe o nariz. – O...- Ela havia puxado a katana das costas e ao me prensar numa árvore, encostou a lâmina fria em minha jugular-...MEU MACHO! – Segurei com força sua mão.

O olhar de Katsuro mostrava-se surpreso. Acredito que não imaginaria me encontrar irada com toda aquela pressão. Espremi seus dedos no cabo da espada, concentrando meu chakra, o mais forte que pude. Mas...A mulher não era tola. Embora eu tivesse feito com que ferisse a mão e afrouxasse o punho em riste, ela tinha um plano B. Perfurou minha coxa esquerda com uma de suas kunais.

O sangue quente logo começou a escorrer pelo uniforme com a mesma intensidade que me subia a cabeça.

Eu ri.

Ela não compreendeu.

- É a primeira vez que vejo uma semi-defunta a ter um ataque de risos. – Ela blefou.

- Preste atenção. Pretendo falar apenas uma vez. – Usei o pouco de força que me restava para continuar pressionando sua mão e me mantendo em pé escorada na árvore. Meus músculos não mais queriam me obedecer. As contrações estavam mais involuntárias do que nunca. – Deixe minha vila em paz...E...Quanto ao Neji? - Virei o fio da espada para Katsuro.- Mais respeito com ele, porque... É O MEU MARIDO! – Com um último sopro de chakra, transpassei seu pescoço com a lâmina.

Sim, ele ainda não sabia que era meu marido- na verdade, nem eu-, mas isso não importava. Não para Katsuro que padeceu sobre meus pés.

Droga! Eu estava sem forças, porém, precisava voltar. Poderiam precisar de mim. Tudo bem, o que uma manca poderia oferecer? Que seja, eu ainda tinha minhas armas. Em seguida, consegui, no mínimo, invocar três bunshins para que me carregassem até o campo de batalha.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais o silêncio se fazia notável. Olhei ao redor e pude visualizar o campo repleto de corpos. Sakura e Ino prestavam auxílio a alguns ninjas de Konoha. Não vi Neji por parte alguma. Ao notar minha aproximação, a rosada olhou chorosa em meus olhos. Logo imaginei o pior. Comecei a chorar.

Acredito que por ter interpretado minhas feições, ela apontou com a cabeça para um corpo encostado em uma árvore do outro lado do campo. Era Neji.

Deixei que descargas de adrenalina se responsabilizassem pelo tônus muscular que me faria correr até ele. Não podendo mais suportar o peso do corpo, caí ajoelhada ao lado do corpo.

- Neji! – Segurei seus ombros e sacudi. Sem obter nenhuma resposta vital, deixei que as lágrimas caíssem de vez. Chorei copiosamente sobre seu peito. – Me perdoe...Eu demorei a chgar, Neji! Por quê? Por quê?

- Será que não se pode parar nem para um cochilo? – Ele falou manso e de olhos ainda fechados.

- Neji?

- Me desculpe por não ter ido ao seu encontro. – Ele disse enquanto acariciava minha face e me enxugava as lágrimas. – Digamos que eu esteja um pouco debilitado. – E apontou para o corte que obteve na altura do ventre. – Sakura não deixou que eu me movimentasse e me garantiu que estaria bem. Ainda bem que resolvi acreditar no palpite daquela doida, porque estou sem chakra para ativar o byakugan e já estava a bolar planos para rastejar até você.

- Neji! – Chorei mais ainda. Droga! Ele estava bem e eu não conseguia chorar de felicidade. Acho que roubei o posto de Shikamaru. – Como eu te amo, Neji! Como! – Me agarrei mais ao seu corpo.

- Tenten...- Ele havia ficado sem palavras. – Tenten, Sakura está vindo para cuidar de você.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Tenten, me escute com atenção. – Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido. – Ninguém da vila morreu. Derrotamos o Jiyuu e...Tudo acabou.

- Graças, Neji! Ainda bem! – Me sentia como uma criança indefesa que procurava refúgio no abraço dos pais. Eu estava dessa maneira com Neji. Estava segura e tranquila apenas por ter meu corpo próximo ao dele.

- Ainda não acabei. – Ele disse ao pressionar com um pouco mais de força a minha cintura. – Quero que , a partir de hoje, você more comigo. Quero que seja minha mulher, minha esposa.

- Ne...Neji...- Meus pensamentos estavam desconexos de verdade.

- Tenten! – Era Sakura que havia se aproximado com um sorriso na face. – Agora é sua vez de ser examinada! Nossa! Você está péssima, mas nada que um atendimento rápido não resolva, certo Tenten? Tenten? Você está bem?

- Acho que...Que eu vou des...

- Alguma explicação para isso, Hyuuga? Ela não é do tipo que desmaia por sangue. Espera! Você...Não me diga que você...- Sakura levou as mãos até a boca em sinal de espanto.

- Eu fiz o pedido, Sakura! – E gargalhou. – Eu fiz!!!

.

.

.

* * *

Meus chuchus! Aí está o penúltimo capítulo de Mau Hábito!

Espero que o apreciem da mesma maneira que eu ao escrevê-lo! Demorou, mas chegou! O capítulo 12 não demorará a sair. Nossa! Quanta alegria essa fic me deu.

Me ajudem a decidir: Hentai ou não no próximo capítulo? Façam suas apostas e me avisem o quanto antes!

**-**

**-**

Chuchuzes, essa semana sofri com plágios. Por favor, fiquem atentos a qualquer movimentação desse tipo e não deixem de denunciar. Acreditem, por mais que possa parecer ser uma ação insignificante, estarão ajudando ficwriters que ainda têm motivação para escrever a fim de agraciar seus leitores e saciar um hobby. Em breve haverão divulgações da AAP (Armada Anti-Plágio). Fiquem atentos!

Grande beijo,

**Uchiha Yuuki**


	12. Dueto

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

_

* * *

-_

**Mau Hábito**

**-**

**Capítulo 12 – Dueto**

**-**

- Pronto! – Sakura afirmou após ter feito jutsus médicos sobre os ferimentos de Neji e Tenten.- Acredito que ela permanecerá desacordada por mais alguns minutos graças ao cansaço que teve esses dias e...Ao seu pedido, Hyuuga. – Riu com a última sentença.

- Espero que ela não seja muito de dormir. – E sorriu discretamente, com Tenten no colo, assim que virou as costas para Sakura.

- Ero-Neji! – Sasuke gritou de longe ao ver o rubor na face de Sakura. Gargalhou por imaginar do que poderia se tratar.

Antes de ir para o Clã, Neji preferiu passar na casa de Tenten. Esse imaginava que, assim que acordasse, ela poderia querer pegar algo de essencial para levar até sua nova casa. O resto deixaria para que seus serviçais fossem buscar.

Deitou a mulher na cama e começou a despi-la para que pudesse limpar sua pele com um pano umedecido. Sim, o corpo de Tenten, aos seus olhos, era belíssimo. Moreno e torneado, o que parecia ter a forma perfeita para o encaixe de suas mãos. Acreditava que qualquer homem em toda a Terra o invejaria. Por um momento relembrou daquela vez em que treinavam e, ao tê-la machucado, precisou despi-la para que pudesse lhe banhar e cuidar das lanhuras nas costas. Naquela noite tudo havia começado.

Neji suspirou. Acima de tudo era homem e controlar os desejos da carne ao lado dessa mulher estava se tornando - cada vez mais - impossível. Em seguida, agradeceu a Kami por tudo ter terminado bem nos campos de batalha e por tê-la , agora, sã e salva apenas para ele. Terminou de cuidar do corpo da morena desacordada, separou apenas um vestido para que colocasse ao despertar, pois já havia colocado nela roupas íntimas limpas e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Ele precisava de um banho.

-

-

-

Ao entrar no banheiro, encostou a porta para que o barulho do chuveiro não me despertasse. Eu já havia acordado, mas não podia deixar que ele percebesse. De fato, é bem incômodo saber que o homem responsável por um pedido de casamento estivesse cuidando de você e...Te vendo da maneira como veio ao mundo. Já havíamos dormido juntos, logicamente, mas...Estava escuro! Pensando bem, nada me garante que ele não usou o byakugan. Bom, é melhor deixar de pensar nessas coisas. A questão é que eu tenho vergonha e ficar pensando nisso pode me deixar mais nervosa do que já estou!

Ele ligou o chuveiro. Aproveitei para pôr o vestido branco que ele havia separado e descer para preparar um lanche. Graças a Lee, a quem responsabilizei por cuidar da casa, havia mantimentos à disposição. Não queria chá. Na verdade, eu precisava era de um bom café. Depois do_ pedido_ de Neji , não sabia muito bem se minhas pernas iriam agüentar caso ele tocasse no assunto ainda hoje.

Outra coisa também me perturbava. Talvez até fosse culpa das reações hormonais da idade. Assim que ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligado, não pude deixar de imaginar como seria estar ao lado do Hyuuga naquele momento. Sim, eu estava ficando louca. Louca por ele.

- Baka Tenten...- Murmurei enquanto tirava o suco de morango da geladeira.

- Posso saber o motivo de você ser baka? – Aquela voz rouca e conhecida vinha da porta da cozinha.

- Ne...Neji? – Petrificada, me virei lentamente para sua direção. Por Kami! Que visão era aquela? Ele estava apenas com uma calça branca que havia deixado aqui em casa, descalço, com os cabelos molhados, a toalha jogada pelo ombro e apoiado no batente da porta. Perdi o ar.

- Sim, sou eu. – Seus olhos ganharam um brilho que eu nunca havia notado e seu sorriso, também. – Posso saber o que a minha mulher já faz de pé? – A maneira como ele falou "minha mulher" foi tão diferente. Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

- Ah! Imaginei que estivesse com fome. – Voltei a olhar apenas para o que eu estava fazendo. Sabia que ele estava se aproximando de mim, mas não poderia olhar para ele. Não se eu quisesse manter um nível razoável de sanidade. – O que acha de um suco de morango? – Me virei de forma espalhafatosa para ele. Sabia que estava bem atrás de mim.

- Seria ótimo! – Pegou o copo de minha mão e bebeu o conteúdo de uma só vez. Acredito ter notado uma apaziguada na sua forma de olhar. Senti-me menos acuada. Aproveitei e servi um pouco de suco para mim também. – Você parece tensa. Está tudo bem? – Começou a massagear meus ombros.

Perigo. Alerta vermelho. Aproximação perigosa. Temo não resistir. Logo, comecei a hiperventilar.

- Eu...Eu estou bem! – Ri de maneira nervosa. Minhas mãos, que ainda estavam a segurar o copo, começaram a tremer.

- Você é engraçada, Tenten. – Falou quase que ronronando. A pressão que seus dedos fazia sobre meus ombros parecia trilhar um caminho de fogo.

Por Kami! Como aquele homem conseguia ser um mestre na arte da sedução? Temo descobrir uma gaveta cheio de Icha Icha's na gaveta de seu quarto.

- E-Eu? Por quê? – Anta. Sou uma anta.

- Porque, quando nervosa, você fica extremamente excitante. – Ainda de costas para ele, senti sua cintura me pressionando contra a pia, assim como o colar de seu tórax umedecido em minhas costas. Seu corpo estava quente. Em seguida, afastou o cabelo de meu pescoço e o atacou delicadamente. Por incrível que pareça, seus beijos eram amenos. Manteve suas mãos sobre as minhas, as quais estavam apoiadas na pia para evitar qualquer eventual tombo.

- Ne...Neji! – Suspirei.

- Sim? – Seu corpo ainda pressionava o meu. Se aquele contato permanecesse por mais alguns segundos, acho que não mais agüentaria.

A maneira sôfrega como agia fez com que eu me virasse para olhar dentro de suas pérolas. Todavia, quando seus olhos foram de encontro aos meus, notei o quanto estavam diferentes. Neji olhava-me tão diferente do jeito que costumava olhar; era quente, repleto de malícia e desejo.

Em seguida, o pegando de surpresa, segurei firme em sua cintura. Forcei mais ainda seu ventre contra o meu.

Não sabia o que despertava em mim, mas provocá-lo e conhecer seus limites haviam se tornado minhas prioridades. Maior prazer tive quando ouvi um pequeno gemido escapar por entre seus lábios.

Ainda entorpecido por esse contato, o Hyuuga segurou-me o braço direito como se pedisse que eu prestasse atenção ao seu rosto. Enquanto isso, sua mão esquerda segurou minha nuca e pouco a pouco aproximou os rostos...Porém, não me beijou. Sua boca direcionou-se a maçã de meu rosto e mordiscou-a de leve.

- Por favor, não teste meus limites, Tenten. – Sibilou.

- E por que não? – Dessa vez, não havia como negar, ele sabia exatamente como eu pensava.

- Posso perder o controle...- Agora, a mão que antes estava em minha cintura passou a circular por minhas costas.

- Ótimo...É exatamente aí onde quero chegar. – Dito isso, comecei a circundar com a ponta dos dedos o cós da calça que ele trajava. – E aí? Com medo de perder o controle, Hyuuga?

Sem esperar mais um segundo sequer, segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e com a ponta da língua tocou-me os lábios. A maneira como o fazia deixava minha pele toda arrepiada e ao invadir-me a boca com ela, senti como se tivesse beijado até o fundo de minha alma.

Logo, escorregou com as mãos pela lateral de minhas coxas, segurando-as firme até conseguir sustentação e me levantar até a pia, onde me pôs sentada. Sentei-me, mas ele ainda manteve as mãos sobre elas, volta e meia dando apertões que me deixavam vermelha. Tanto nas pernas quanto no rosto. Neste dia, o rubor não mais me abandonaria.

Neji sabia o que estava fazendo e em nenhum instante desgrudou seus lábios dos meus.

- Não sei como consegui ficar todo aquele tempo sem você.

- Shhh...Não vamos pensar nisso, Neji. – Supliquei.

- Mas... – Quando ele ia começar a falar, mordisquei seu lábio inferior. – Já disse...Não faça isso, mulher. – E gemeu. – Ah, se você soubesse como eu te quero.

- Então me tenha.

Delicadamente pôs-se a abaixar as alças do vestido que eu trajava até que os seios ficassem totalmente desnudos e que ele pudesse apreciá-los. Embora ainda fosse manhã, a brisa era fria e fez com que os bicos dos seios logo ficassem eriçados. Receoso de minha reação, gentilmente curvou-se para que pudesse beijá-los. E o fez com ternura. Contudo, após fazer com que me sentisse confortável numa situação tão nova para mim, mordiscou-lhes.

Quando soltei meu primeiro gemido de prazer, Neji sabia que eu começava a ficar pronta. Dessa maneira, voltou a pôr as mãos sobre minhas coxas e as escorregou juntamente com o vestido em direção à minha intimidade.

Ao alcançá-la, fiquei estática. Não sabia como reagir a um contato tão íntimo vindo dele. Notando meu receio, o Hyuuga pôs uma das mãos a roçar minha nuca, mas isso não impediu que eu cravasse ainda mais as unhas em seus bíceps.

Antes que explodisse em prazeres segurei o pulso da mão que me deixava rubra e o afastei. Confesso que a maneira como o fiz o deixou confuso, mas eu o compensaria. Devagar o empurrei para que desse espaço e eu descesse da pia. Assim que fiquei de pés, me pus na ponta dos pés, beijei o lóbulo de sua orelha e , num movimento rápido, o empurrei contra a mesa que estava a suas costas.

A situação não estava muito justa. Sorrateiramente, escorreguei uma das mãos por entre sua calça, a qual já comportava um certo volume. Honestamente? Não esperava que isso o deixasse tão afoito.

- Você é inacreditável... – O moreno arfava de prazer.

- Eu? – E espiei por dentro de sua roupa – O inacreditável aqui é você!

- Tenten! – Sua gostosa gargalhada inundou a cozinha.

Enquanto o excitava e tentava forçar o pano para baixo, pareceu-me que ele entendeu o que queria e logo se livrou da peça. Assim como eu, o gênio já não mais conseguia se segurar. Mas para não deixar nada pendente, esse puxou-me pelo queixo e, novamente, capturou-me os lábios . Sabíamos que estávamos prontos.

Ao lado da mesa havia uma cadeira de madeira; o objeto perfeito para testemunhar nossa consumação.

- Neji...- Tentei falar entre os beijos.

- Hmm...

- Sente-se, por favor.

Ao fazê-lo, apoiei-me em seus ombros e, com cuidado, encaixei-me ao seu membro.

- Neji...Me ame...- E gemia – Onegai, Neji-kun.

- Vamos fazer isso juntos, minha menina. – Assim dito, segurou minha cintura para que os movimentos fossem sincronizados e cravou os dentes em meu ombro.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos suados e arfantes, mas não paramos sequer um momento de agirmos. Sussurros e gemidos invadiam o ambiente.

- Sua menina, Neji-kun? – Já que ele me apoiava, levei as mãos até os cabelos que grudavam no suor de minhas costas e os ergui. Entretanto, tal movimentação fez com que meus seios se destacassem mais.

- Como você é linda...Tudo em você o é.

- Neji-kun...Estou quase lá, quase, quase...- Dito isso, dois gritos de prazer foram suprimidos com um selar de lábios.

.

.

.

Próximo ao horário do almoço, os dois se amaram por mais de uma vez. A maneira como falavam, suspiravam , atuavam, trocavam juras de amor e gemiam em uníssono os transformava em um casal equilibrado, em um dueto harmônico.

.

.

.

- Tenten...- Neji começou enquanto ainda nos encontrávamos sentados e abraçados – Você vai desmaiar se eu repetir algumas palavrinhas que disse no campo após a batalha? – E retirou alguns fios de cabelo de meu rosto.

- Bem, se eu conseguir superar firme e forte sua porção _inacreditável _ - E gesticulei uma distância _bem_ razoável - , acho que posso agüentar. Manda.

- Não creio que escutei isso... – Colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto – Enfim, minha pequena pervertida, gostaria de se tornar a esposa do Sr. Inacreditável?

Meu mundo parou. Mais uma vez.

- Tenten...Respire. – E me presenteou com uma carícia na face. – Prometo que considerarei seu primeiro suspiro como um sim.

- ....- Suspirei.

- Sabia que desde que nos conhecemos, você me fazia tão bem que eu te considerava um mau hábito diário?

- Você me ensinou o que é amar, Neji. – Beijei-lhe o rosto – Agora alcancei minha plenitude, compreende? – Comecei a filosofar sentada sobre seu colo - Consegui alcançar uma profissão que sempre sonhei em ter e estou prestes a me casar com meu melhor amigo, amante e esposo. Amo a você, Hyuuga. – E , com o rosto apoiado sobre seu peito, o abracei.

- Farei o possível para que não falte nada em sua vida, Tenten. Quanto a carreira, sempre tive a certeza de que conseguiria. Afinal, quem persevera sempre haverá de conquistar coisas boas. – Prosseguiu afagando meus cabelos – Hum...Também te considero uma coisa boa na minha vida. Me deu um trabalhão até abrir seus olhos, viu? – Voltou a gargalhar – Perseverei e consegui!

- Neji...Você definitivamente não presta. – E lhe encarei – Felizmente, sempre gostei do que não presta.

- Vou considerar isso como uma declaração romântica.

- Esse não é nem o começo...- Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Em seguida, pude notar que algo voltava a ganhar vida embaixo de mim.

- De novo, Neji?

- Me desculpe. Não consegui evitar. – Sua expressão era de uma inocência muito bem inventada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**O**lá, chuchus! Como vão?

E chegamos ao final de Mau Hábito! Tentei finalizar de maneira descontraída, porque não gosto daquela sensação de "é o fim". Ela me deixa triste demais!

Agradeço de coração a todos os que me acompanharam nessa fanfic! Muito obrigada pelo carinho, conselhos, críticas, cobranças, TUDO!

Agradeço também às incríveis meninas que me acompanham e aturam nessa noite de Revellion :** Sue , SunaHikaru, Scarlet, Naia e Prisma**.

Um Feliz 2010 a todos! Muita Saúde, Paz, Amor, Sucesso, $$$, Felicidade e muitas fics!

Bom, Mau Hábito chegou ao fim, mas fazer uma long fic me trouxe tanta alegria que estou com um novo projeto já postado. Se chama **Vinho Tinto** e também é NejiTenten! Espero encontrá-los por lá!

Grande beijo,

**Uchiha Yuuki.**


End file.
